Broken Chains
by xWhitexWindx
Summary: The chained promises between us broke the day she came back into your life. Now I'm doing everything I can to keep the chains still between us from severing completely. I don't want to lose you to oblivion, Roxas. But how can I help you when I'm falling for the one you cast away? -AU. 1st Person. Ventus/Naminé Roxas/Xion-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

Naminé.

How could someone just… let her go like they did?

I wish I had seen it coming - I mean, Roxas was my brother. I used to be able to read him like a book, but lately, ever since we graduated from junior high, things were getting distant between us. Things were changing - in ways that were happening so fast, I doubt I had any means to stop them anyway.

Roxas started hanging around Lea - oh, pardon me, he goes by Axel now - again. Lea - Axel, I mean - left Twilight Town back when he graduated high school. He said something about going to the city to stay with his brother Reno for a while.

When he came back, he was different. Still goofy, somewhat sarcastic and with a love of fire, but now he seemed a little…warped. Not in the good way either. Guess city life changed him or something. It wasn't just out and about the town that he caused a ruckus either - he did it at the college too.

Terra had a few classes with him, at the college in Radiant Garden - the next town over. He would come into town every other weekend to spend time with Aqua and me, to tell us all about the crazy stunts Axel and his other friends would pull.

Our parents both worked out-of-town a lot, leaving the house to ourselves. Normally, there wasn't a problem with leaving two teenage boys home alone for long periods of time, because we were responsible. Mom trusted us to not have girls over (Aqua was the only exception to that rule since she had been like a big sister to me since I was in primary school), and we never threw parties. Occasionally we would go out to see a midnight showing at the movie cinema, or we hung out at the local skate park.

We were good kids.

Thing was, I don't think we're kids anymore.

Since we entered our first year of high school, things started to change. Roxas used to make high marks in all of his classes, now he's barely managing a medium average that could plummet at any second. He used to spend a lot of his free time studying with Naminé, who had been his steady girlfriend since our first year of junior high.

First Axel came back, and then Xion did too.

Xion used to live across the street, with her older brother Vanitas and their guardian, a man named Xehanort. She said he was their great-uncle on their father's side, but their parents had passed away a long time ago. Xion had trouble fitting in at school from the first day she was enrolled. I remember Roxas and I were playing tetherball with Sora and Kairi, our other childhood friends who were in the other fifth grade class, while Xion awkwardly sat by herself on the swing-set. Her brother, who was only a year older than us, was purposely ignoring her while he picked on Riku.

Of course, Vanitas had made friends with some of the bullies, due to his sarcastic and mean personality. One of them was a girl named Larxene. She started to call out to Xion, asking her if she was stupid and that's why she wouldn't talk.

Xion would simply stare straight ahead, not even fazed. She didn't even react when Larxene shoved her off the swing, angered by the fact she couldn't get a rise out of her. She went to kick her, but Roxas had reacted before I could even move.

He snatched her wrist and told her to leave her alone, that if she was so desperate for attention then he could call the principal over. Larxene left in a huff while Vanitas simply stood there, looking at his little sister dully as if she wasn't even really there. Xion finally reacted for the first time that day.

She told him thank you.

Shortly after, they became friends. They spent a lot of time together, time that Roxas used to spend with Naminé and me. So our lunch table that usually had Sora, Kairi, Naminé, Roxas, and me soon dwindled down to two. Sora and Kairi started eating at the popular kids' table with Riku.

Naminé and I were left in the wake of their maturing.

For some reason, Naminé and I always had trouble adjusting to change. What other saw was childish, we simply saw as fun and simple. We liked simplistic things, such as playing outside while other kids would rather stay cooped up indoors playing video games. As they grew older, started going on trips to the mall and beach, asking their parents for raises in their allowances but whined about having to do chores to even earn their allowance, Naminé and I simply grew up at our own pace.

So by middle school, we were known to be a couple of wimps. We were bullied a lot, but we never really let it get us down. We promised to always have one another's backs. I admired Naminé - she was strong in a silent way, sticking up for herself whenever she really needed to, but she was more adamant about defending me. It worked both ways - too many times I took a slamming into the lockers or took a punch from Vanitas.

Riku stood up for us though - soon Vanitas lost interest in bullying us and then took up more reckless acts, such as tormenting the town and throwing wild parties.

I always had a thing for Naminé. Maybe because she was my closest friend, next to Terra and Aqua. Those two though… they acted more like parents or even my big brother and sister at times. Aqua was almost three years older than I was. Terra was four years older.

My parents were absent a lot, so I guess I understood where they were coming across from. Sometimes though, it was hard to talk to them due to the age difference. Aqua was in her first year of high school when I graduated from primary school. Terra was in his junior year by then.

Naminé kept me from submitting to my loneliness. We worked on class projects together, we sometimes studying together, with Roxas. Except while I was sitting there, sometimes losing myself to the way the sunlight hit her hair or that shy smile she would have, I never really noticed that those smiles were only for Roxas.

They started dating our second year of junior high. I played it off like it didn't hurt, but it did. Naminé was my first crush - I was just too much of a coward to tell her. By junior high, Vanitas and Xion had moved away. They used to email and Skype, but shortly after summer, she just disappeared.

Naminé and Roxas started hanging out a lot. They went on a couple of double dates with Sora and Kairi. Then, at Christmas time, Roxas asked Naminé to go steady with him. For two years, I watched my twin and my crush hugging, holding hands, kissing and all I could do was smile and ignore it.

Roxas was happy.

Naminé was happy.

That's all that mattered in the end.

Axel came back that autumn. Halloween was around the corner, so of course the two of them hit it off immediately and started making plans for an epic bash. Terra had come back the same weekend, to visit his parents along check up on Aqua and me. He told us the stories of Axel and his friends - how he ended up getting kicked out of Radiant Garden.

Xion moved back too. She opened up to both Axel and Roxas, the three of them almost as inseparable as Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Then, Roxas' test scores were coming down. He stopped studying with Naminé and me. She would come over unexpectedly, since he hardly replied to her texts anymore, just to hope he would spend time with her.

He always had plans with Axel and Xion.

Last week, I held her as she finally broke down and started crying, blaming herself for the way he was acting. It took me two hours to calm her down enough to settle in and watch a movie with me. She was so exhausted from crying, she ended up falling asleep with her head in my lap. I couldn't bring Mom or Dad in on this - he would never forgive me. He was my twin and I valued whatever relationship we had still.

However, when he broke up with Naminé and didn't give any real reasoning, I couldn't keep defending him anymore. Because he let go of the most important person who had been in our life since pre-school. He had tainted a pristine heart that I cherished my entire life.

All the chained promises between us began to break the moment she came back into his life.

If only I knew how to hold those links together before they had started to break.

* * *

_A/N: The first part! Just so we're clear, this was written in Ven's perspective. I hope it recapped a lot and explained some things. The next part focuses on the present day situation. Reviews would be appreciated; I'd like to see what you guys think of this!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Ventus - BBS OST, Missing You ~ Naminé - Piano Collections Kingdom Hearts, Tears of Light - BBS OST._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

It was frustrating when you couldn't deal with someone; it was even more so when they wouldn't even acknowledge your very existence.

It was even worse of a feeling considering that Roxas _was_ my twin. We had been together since birth - no, before birth. I was the older brother, by fifteen minutes, but we never brought that up. We always stuck together - that is, until fifth grade when he met Xion and then he met Lea in junior high.

Now it was like we were passing strangers, living under the same roof, barely saying two words together during meals. I didn't mind picking up on his slack of the house-chores. Mom had said time and time again that I always did things a little bit neater than Roxas. Roxas took more after our father - he was more interested in sports. I only really liked soccer - I was one of the fastest players on the school team. I loved to cook - Aqua had been the one to teach me - so meals usually fell on me. Roxas would at least help out by doing the dishes and taking out the trash. Everything else I did without really asking or desiring his help - cooking, cleaning, laundry, feeding and cleaning up after our pet cat…

Yet ever since he broke up with Naminé, he had been acting like I was part of the furniture. I didn't even get a simple word of gratitude for making his box lunch to take with him to school anymore. It had already been three days since he publicly humiliated Naminé while we were leaving school.

Even I still flinched at the memory.

How was it someone who used to be so kind, so compassionate and sweet, could be so cruel to someone who had loved him for two years straight?

He made her cry in front of the whole school, telling her she was being annoying and to just let it go, that he wanted to dump her for ages but never had the time. So he gave in for the direct approach, yet his timing had been awful. He did it right as everyone was leaving for the weekend and caused a scene. Naminé didn't yell like he had, simply stood there with the most heartbroken look I had ever seen, and she started to cry.

It had been her best friend, Olette, and me to lead her away quickly. That night, I waited for Roxas to come home. I had never been so angry that I actually _wanted_ to hit my own brother in the face before, but that's all I could think about.

Midnight came and Roxas still hadn't come home. He had his phone turned off and didn't reply to any of my messages. Terra was home for the weekend and was staying with me - he usually did and let's just say he wanted to knock some sense into Roxas too - and we went driving around looking for him.

We ran into Vanitas of all people, chilling at the Old Mansion on the outskirts of town. I didn't even know he had come back too - then again, it wasn't like Xion and him had moved back into the house across the street. He didn't attend Twilight High like the rest of us. I assumed he went to one of the other schools or just dropped out.

He had that arrogant smirk on his face as he called out to us. We found out that Roxas was at Axel's place, which he shared with a couple of his other friends - Saïx, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaus. From what I had heard, that wasn't even any of their real names. They all changed them after joining some group they worked for and they all had the common letter 'x' in their name. I didn't know anything else about it.

Terra and I went back home.

He didn't show back up until last night, not even saying a word. Of course he waited until after Terra and Aqua had left - the two of them going to go catch a movie before Terra went to head back to Radiant Garden. They invited both Naminé and me to come along, but we both declined. Naminé didn't really feel like leaving her house; I couldn't blame her, honestly.

I knew what it felt to have your heartbroken.

Mine had been broken by Fuu of all people. She was my first girlfriend in junior high - back before she became friends with Seifer. She broke up with me last summer and it stung, but I eventually got over it. Just took me a lot longer to cope with it.

I still felt guilty about the fact I wished Fuu had been Naminé sometimes. I guess I really couldn't deny my affections for the artist. Was it crazy to say that I was in love with her?

It was Monday morning. I had gotten up earlier to make our box lunches and breakfast for us - though with how angry I was, I was tempted to let Roxas starve. I couldn't go through with it, though. He was still my brother and I cared too much about people and their well-being.

"Morning," I said, as he strolled into the kitchen.

He didn't even say a word to me as he strolled over to the fridge, opening it and removing his bento box that had his name on it. My brows met as I gave him a look, feeling slightly disgusted by his actions. I watched him drop his checkered one-strapped backpack in one of the vacant chairs, taking his seat to eat his scrambled eggs and bacon, guzzling down his chocolate milk. I closed my eyes and took my own seat, eating in a civilized manner.

"Listen… about Naminé…"

Roxas paused momentarily in his chewing before focusing a little too hard on replying to a text he had just gotten. I was surprised to see the name _Vanitas _on the top of the screen but kept my mouth shut about that matter. I waited only a few seconds before speaking again.

"What you did to her… wasn't cool at all. If you didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore, you should've been gentler. You know how sensitive she is - you should've regarded that fact. Naminé was a good girlfriend to you and lately… you've been a jerk."

"Stay out of it, Ventus."

I sighed, "I can't."

"It's none of your business."

"Actually, Rox, it is. It's my business because you're more than my brother, you've been my best friend since birth. Things have been changing a lot ever since Xion moved back and you started hanging around Axel! He's a bad influence on you - you've been staying out late, you left this whole weekend without even telling me where you were at and had me worried sick, you _broke Naminé's heart_ and-"

"SHUT UP!"

It happened before I could even register it. Suddenly, the left side of my cheek was throbbing and I as on the floor, the table had skidded and one of the plates had toppled to the floor, shattered into pieces. Very slowly, I looked up at Roxas, identical blue eyes locked on me in rage and hate.

That hurt more than the fact he just punched me.

Roxas clenched his eyes shut before grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder after he snatched his phone and took off out the back door. He didn't even slam it shut, but I did hear the sound of the back gate being climbed over. Closing my eyes, I simply put my head in my hands, raking my fingers through my bangs as I sighed.

"…what's going on with you, Roxas…?"

_How can I even help you if you won't even let me know why you've been acting this way?_

We were supposed to be family.

We were twins.

I used to be able to sense Roxas' feelings - to know when something was wrong and usually pegged it. Anymore, it was like there was a wall of glass separating us. No matter how many times I beat on it, it just refused to break. It wouldn't even crack.

On the other side, I watched my only brother begin to walk away, to walk down a path that he would not be able to return from. A path of self-destruction. He was giving up - on life, on himself, on _me_.

"I have to talk to her… I have to find the truth."

It was decided.

I was going to find Xion and find out just what was going on.

* * *

_A/N: Another part completed :) To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Originally it was intended to just be a oneshot, but I decided that breaking it up into multiple parts would be far more interesting. I really like writing from Ven's perspective as well! Will Ven be able to help Roxas and piece together Naminé's heart? Let's find out!_

_Oh, and much thanks to the reviewer that commented! I'm really glad to get some feedback. I'm also really happy that both **Rhyme13kh14Xion8 **and **OblivionsOath13** both have favorited and followed this story! :) I hope to get some reviews from you two as well!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Dearly Dreams - BBS OST, Night in the Dark Dream - BBS Final Mix OST_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

"Ohmigosh, Ven! What happened to your face?"

Real subtle there, Kairi.

"It…was an accident…" I said feebly.

Horrid liar.

Deceiving people was not my strong suit. Roxas was a better liar than me, something he had picked up from his friends. It usually got him out of trouble with Mom the few times we wanted to go have some fun with our friends. Mom was kind of protective - something she did to make up for the fact she wasn't around as much as she should be. So Roxas would smoothly talk his way into letting her agree to overnight camping trips to Destiny Islands with Riku - with her not knowing that Kairi, Naminé, and Olette would be going with us.

"Sure it was, bro." Sora lightly poked my bruised and slightly swelled cheek, with me hissing and immediately trying to squirm away from his prodding fingers. "Geez, looks like you were slugged pretty hard. Was it Vanitas?"

"No…"

I sighed and slumped a little further in my seat. It was homeroom and the redhead had just strolled in with Sora, hand-in-hand. The brunette moved his arm around her shoulders as they had walked up to my desk, where I was sitting beside Naminé.

Sadly, she didn't really want to chat this morning, her arms crossed and as she rested her cheek on the corner of her sketchpad, idly drawing with her eyes staring blankly at the pristine pages as she lightly drew violent lines of red and black. She had been that way since I came in about five minutes ago, not even noticing my arrival.

Naminé finally pulled out of her thoughts and lifted her head at Kairi's and Sora's words - the two of them were adopted sisters, both being looked after by Miss Aerith and her husband, Zack. It made me feel sad that neither girl had their birth parents around, but Aerith was a wonderful mother to them and Zack spoiled them, giving them everything their hearts' desired.

Kairi used to drag us shopping all the time with Riku, Sora, and her. Sometimes Olette would tag along, same with Olette's steady boyfriend Hayner and their friend Pence. Somehow though, Naminé and I usually got left behind in the wake of excitement as the girls saw sales on shoes and cute dresses and the guys went into the video arcade. That was a simpler time, where Naminé and I would end up sharing a pretzel in the food court or going into the hobby shops.

It felt nice to be acknowledged by her, seeing the utmost concern etch across her pale features as she quickly began to rummage around her white messenger bag that had a blue butterfly design across the hem with baby blue trim. I noticed the promise ring that Roxas had given her for their 1 year as absent from her ring finger. She pulled out a small first-aid kit and opened it, pulling out a cool compress and pressing it to my cheek.

My cheeks were very warm as I murmured my thanks, with her giving a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. The bell rang and Sora and Kairi took their seats at the desk in front of us, with Sora leaning back after the morning announcements (read by Olette over the intercom) were done.

"Seriously, Ven, what happened?"

"Nothing," I meekly replied, finding it hard to look at the brunette.

Sora frowned, glancing toward our homeroom teacher who basically had greeted us and told us to use this as study hall before he boldly turned around in his chair while Kairi got to work on her Halloween costume (she was making it herself and it was coming along beautifully). I leaned back a little; pressing the compress to my cheek as Naminé curiously looked between us as she continued to draw.

Sora inspected me and then he sighed deeply, propping his chin in hand as he muttered. "Don't see why he has to be such a jerk lately… first Nami, now you… just what's going on with Roxas…?"

Upon hearing that name, Naminé gave a sound that resembled a whimper. I wasn't sure what exactly came over me, but I turned in my chair and let the compress rest on the desk, simply pulling her into my arms. She didn't pull away, only closed her eyes as she then buried her face into the collar of my dress shirt.

She felt cold, so I shrugged off my blazer, placing it around her shoulders. We were in the back of the classroom so we didn't have to worry about the teacher barking at us for PDA. Right now, I didn't care about school rules.

I cared about Naminé.

About how Roxas, someone we both cherished, was lashing out at both of us for reasons unknown.

Most of all, I cared about the fact that my closest friend was hurting like she was.

"It'll be alright, Nami. I promise."

Very softly, I kissed the top of her head. I doubted she noticed, but she did reply to my words, in a whisper that was as sweet as her camellia-scent.

"I know they will, Ven… you're still here… I haven't lost you…"

"You _never_ will."

* * *

I didn't have any classes with Xion, and of course I didn't see her at lunch. Naminé and I walked to the roof to have lunch. It used to be something Roxas would do with us, but now it was just the two of us. I didn't mind too much, but it was a little saddening to not look to the other side of Naminé and hear Roxas cracking off some jokes.

"You didn't bring a lot to eat today, Nami." I pointed out, glancing at the contents of her bento box.

"This is fine," she replied. "Not really hungry."

She had some cream sushi rolls and some green tea. That wasn't nearly enough for her to eat. Kairi had been giving me little updates since the break-up about Naminé. She was barely eating and sleeping.

It hurt knowing she cried herself to sleep.

I could tell she wasn't sleeping. She looked weary, dark circles marring underneath her eyes, making the blue irises pop like frigid ice. They were so cold, lacking the warmth and light that normally dawned in them. It was heartbreaking to see the loneliness and hurt swirling in her eyes.

To this day, I hated my cowardice.

If only I hadn't given up years ago. I should have still given her the camellia I had picked for her - the flower that reminded me so much of her. Pale, fragile, and when it wilted it was tragic… just like whenever Naminé's spirits wilted. Yet the camellia was one of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen.

The moment I saw Roxas giving her flowers, all my confidence was crushed. I hadn't known he liked her too - I always thought he liked Xion. Then out of nowhere, Roxas had stepped in like a prince and swept Naminé off her feet.

Now he threw her away like she never once mattered to him at all.

Had she merely been a replacement for Xion, since she was gone?

I hated to think that.

We were twins and typically liked the same things - we had our key differences. Yet I could never see myself liking Xion; just like I had never thought Roxas would like Naminé.

I had been so wrong.

So as we sat there, under the clear blue sky, slowly eating our lunch in the most unbearable silence I had ever been placed in, I couldn't bring myself to openly admit my self-hatred or my concerns. Just the mere mention of my brother hurt the girl beside me and I couldn't bear to see her cry anymore.

With every tear she shed, a piece of my heart fell into oblivion.

"Naminé…"

"Hmm?"

She looked up, nibbling lightly on her sushi roll, blue eyes blinking tiredly at me as I felt my cheeks warm as I looked toward the skies, feeling the breeze on my face as it teased my honey spikes.

My heart was pounding so fast right now…

"I'm not usually one to put someone down for their choices but… what Roxas did was really stupid. You're beautiful, Naminé. I just wanted you to know that."

"T-Thank you…"

I blinked as I felt something warm brush my cheek, but before I could turn to see what it was, the warmth was gone. Blinking, I turned to see Naminé hiding her face with her wheat-colored hair, idly pushing her lunch around before sipping her green tea. I felt a smile tug at my lips though.

"You're one of my best friends, Ventus." she said quietly. "And I just want to bring Roxas back to us. I…I don't want to get back together with him. I came to that decision already. I just want to know what's driven him to act like this… it's so unlike him… and it hurts knowing he's pulling away from us."

I paused and said, "I'm going to find the answers."

"I want to help."

Nodding, I slowly brushed my hand against hers, resting idly beside her as we sat with our backs to the wall. I was surprised to feel her place her hand over mine, giving it a slight squeeze, as if making sure I was really there beside her. Very slowly, I turned my hand so that I could cup hers, squeezing back tightly.

This was a promise I would keep chained between us.

* * *

_A/N: So I originally intended this chapter to be the Ven/Xion confrontation, but I decided to reflect a little on poor Nami and how she's coping with her break-up and how Ven's handling his feelings toward her. Very much love to my readers!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Hollow Bastion - Piano Collections KH Fields & Battles, At Dusk, I'll Think of You - 358/2 Days OST_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

Roxas was in the shower by the time I got home from school. Naminé ran home to change, since she only lived a block over. After exchanging my uniform for a pair of matte green cargo pants and a black long-sleeve shirt, I hastily slipped on my checkered skate shoes after putting my bag in my room.

Screw dinner - Roxas could starve tonight.

I was still miffed about getting punched in the face, but it was in my nature to be forgiving and always try and see the good in everything. Yeah, I was a wimp and it always worried Terra and Aqua, but recently I felt the need to become stronger. After Vanitas stopped pushing me around, I stopped tolerating being bullied.

That included being bullied by my own brother.

I went into the main bathroom, since Roxas was currently occupying the bathroom that connected our rooms. He had both the doors locked, but he forgot who he was dealing with. After I put a bandage over the broken skin - Roxas' rings having done more damage than the punch itself - on my cheekbone, I then pulled out the bobbi-pin that Naminé had given me. I crouched outside of the bathroom door, feeling a little weirded out that I was about to invade my brother's privacy, but I needed to do this.

Answers were desperately becoming needed.

Once I picked the lock, I carefully turned the handle and reached inside enough to feel around the counter top of the sink. Once my hand grasped the familiar cell phone, I quickly pulled it out. I checked his inbox, only finding a message from Axel saying they were meeting up at the pizza parlor downtown at five, but Xion wasn't included.

_Good._

I sent her a quick text, asking her to meet up at the skate park. I felt wrong, deceiving her, but I couldn't help but feel even more miffed at the little heart she included at the end of her reply. I quickly deleted the last two messages and then placed the phone back, glad that Roxas took long showers. I flicked the lock and carefully shut the door, before grabbing my zip-up green hoodie and my own phone, hurrying out of the house.

I sprinted across the street, cutting through backyards before reaching the back gate. I knocked three times, since the gate was set into a high stone wall that had moss growing out of the cracks. The gate was latched, but I knew that Aerith or Kairi was working in the garden. Sure enough, it was opened by the benevolent brunette.

She seemed young to be a foster mother, but she had an old soul about her. I always liked coming over and visiting Zack and Aerith. They filled the void of my own parents' absence, and it made me really happy that they chose to be parents at a young age. Not only were they parents to Kairi and Naminé, but they had their own two-year-old son.

"Good afternoon, Ven! Spending time with Naminé today?" Aerith said, her tone gentle yet chipper as she let me into their sacred garden.

The entire backyard was still flourishing, and there was even a small greenhouse. A section of grass, shaded by a large evergreen tree, had a small play set. It was really funny to see Zack - a man who as actually quite intimidating as a father - acting goofy as he chased the shrieking toddler around.

His name was Angeal, named after the man who taught Zack everything he knew, and was a spitting image of Zack but he had Aerith's benign emerald eyes. There was dirt on his face and he had a wild grin, looking quite pleased to have outwitted his father as he hid underneath the plastic slide.

I was surprised to see Sora stepping out onto the terrace, tip-toeing with fingers wiggling playfully, sneaking up on little Angeal. The toddler shrieked in laughter as Sora captured him, Zack pulling Sora into a headlock and messing up his spikes.

"You guys," Kairi laughed, stepping onto the porch. "Oh, Ven! Naminé should be ready in just a second. She said something about you guys hanging out at the library?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right…"

Oh crap, I could feel Zack's eyes on me. He had his creepy overprotective father smirk on too.

Aerith smiled, "It's good that she'll be getting out and about. She stayed cooped up inside all weekend."

"So, Roxas! Think you can show your face around here again after breaking my baby girl's heart!"

I inwardly cursed - Zack always had trouble telling Roxas and me apart. So the moment he came toward me, I panicked and tried to dodge away. Zack was as burly as Terra, but quicker, so I ended up in a tight headlock.

"Dad! That's Ven!" Kairi called.

"Oh?" Zack peered at me as I struggled to break free. "Ventus, huh? Hmm…" I gulped at that evil gleam in his eyes. "Even worse! Moving in on my precious little Nami just after your brother broke her heart! Have you no shame, no honor!"

"Mr. Fair! Pleeeeeeease!" I whined, trying to break free.

"You're not goin' to study, are ya? Just admit you two are going on a romantic date!"

"You mean like the one you had with Mom?" Kairi piped up, "Where you got her perfume and that ribbon she never takes out of her hair?"

"Yes, but that's not the point! The point is, make her an awesome flower cart!"

Zack did a strange triumphant air grasp, making literally no sense at all while his wife simply giggled. Sora was preoccupied by building a sandcastle in the sandbox with Angeal, and Kairi was helping her mother tend to the flowers.

I simply stared at the man as if he was crazy, "I-I just wanted to go s-studying is all! And I'm not low enough to start moving in on Naminé three days after my own brother breaks up with her! I am a nice guy, remember? I'm the nice twin who always brings over my mom's cookies!"

"Damn, those cookies are good! Say, you didn't happen to bring any along? I can give you an awesome lesson as a SOLDIER operative so that if you two ever get into any trouble, you can save her and look totally cool!"

"Sorry, no cookies this time. I can bring some over next time Mom's in town, okay?" I glanced toward the bedroom windows, hoping that Naminé would hurry up. I knew we had to go and meet up with Xion. "Um...can I have my head back now please?"

"Okay okay, go on and get lost."

Well, I was finally free.

With most likely a serious case of whiplash.

Thankfully, I saw Naminé poking her head out the back door. She saw me and motioned with her hand to hurry up. I gave a nervous laugh before saying goodbye, leaving the family (and Sora) behind as I hurried up the back steps and into the house.

I was taken aback momentarily by how cute Naminé looked, wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with a pair of white flats, a white baby-doll blouse with a little pale blue ribbon tied around her torso, underneath her bodice and a simple pale blue open windbreaker and a white scarf. It wasn't too chilly out, but we didn't want to take any chances.

We left through the front door, walking down the streets as leaves danced across them. Naminé walked beside me, humming softly to herself, a lullaby of some sort. It sounded strangely familiar, but I wasn't able to place it. It was pleasant, walking like this, feeling the breeze on our faces and hearing the crunching of leaves beneath our feet.

I liked autumn, but I loved spring. It was sad, seeing the earth dwindling away as winter approached, but it was a sadness that at the same time made one think for a moment. The earth always came back to life after autumn and winter, fresh and rested. It needed a break.

It was a cycle.

"Ven? Are you okay?"

Her soft-spoken voice brought me out of my thoughts, glancing back at her. We still had about fifteen minutes to get to the skate park and meet up with Xion. We were about five minutes away.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About Roxas?"

I shook my head, "Actually, I was thinking about the seasons. Winter's coming."

Naminé tipped her head to the side, eyes as blue as ice locking on me. "You don't like winter?"

"It's not that I don't like it… it's pretty, seeing the world covered in white."

White.

It always reminded me of her.

She reminded me of winter too, her skin as soft as snow, her eyes as blue as ice, cold and yet the light that normally danced in the irises as beautiful as the snow that glistened in moonlight, her hair pale and framing her face. I liked her hair, the blond shade platinum and yet so natural and soft. The way it curled around her face was endearing.

_Roxas, you idiot._

I was confused.

Shouldn't I be rejoicing over the fact that I could have a chance with Naminé now? Instead, all I felt was guilt - mainly because she was hurting and I couldn't have stopped it. Yet how could I deny my own feelings for her when I was constantly falling into a daydream about her?

I was as cruel as Roxas was.

I was cruel for being selfish and thinking about wanting her all to myself. Was that the drive I had to find out why he did the things he was doing? Or was it because I sincerely just missed how my brother used to be?

I was so confused…

Was I doing this for me, her, or all of us?

"Ven, we're here."

I blinked as I took in the familiar half-pipes and rails of the skate park. Seifer and his gang used to hang out a lot here, but eventually Riku, Roxas, and Hayner claimed this back as their turf. Since then, we used this as a usual hang-out.

It felt like just yesterday that Roxas and I were competing on how high we could go on our boards. Like we were flying.

"It might be best if you hideout here, just until she shows up." I said, gestured to the back side of the half-pipe, where a lot of the local kids had done graffiti. I wasn't too pleased to see Axel's name among some of the newly done graffiti either. Naminé nodded and ducked inside, and I leaned against the other side.

Ten minutes ticked by, and I grew tired of standing, sliding down the concrete and pressing my back to it. My eyes closed. I felt so tired all of a sudden and my face was starting to hurt again.

"Ventus…?"

I opened my eyes partway, looking up at the sky above, the leaves rustling in the almost bare tree branches above me.

"Yeah, Naminé?"

"Do you think…we're doing the right thing…?"

"We care about him. That's the only reason I got right now. Right or wrong, standing by and doing nothing… that's even worse than trying, right?"

"But…are we going to be able to help him…?"

I was quiet for a long moment.

I doubted it myself, but I had to be strong and positive - for both of us.

Otherwise we would lose Roxas forever.

"We have to be, Naminé. Don't worry, we'll figure things out as soon as we can get some answers from Xion."

"It all started…when she came back into his life…"

I turned, the cool concrete feeling good on my cheek as I glanced toward the edge of the wall separating us. I could just imagine her, holding her knees to her chest, cheek resting to her shoulder as she whispered her fears and doubts to me.

"Naminé… were you in love with him?"

"I thought I was,"

"And…?"

"Now…I'm not so sure. I don't want to think that it was all a lie. It felt too real to be a lie. Somewhere along the way though…something changed. I'm not going to sit here and blame anyone for it - not Xion, not Roxas, not even myself… all I want to know is if Roxas is hurting, why is he running away from us? His brother, me… we were more than boyfriend and girlfriend, Ven. We were best friends too and we always promised to put that above anything else."

I looked toward my shoes, at the cracks in the ground as leaves danced in the wind across from it.

"I…"

I wanted to just blurt out my feelings.

How incredibly selfish of me.

"Nam -" I stopped short, "She's here."

I got to my feet, seeing the raven-haired girl stopping short. She wasn't one to not be able to tell us apart - I had learned that years back. The confusion that etched itself across her face was expected, along with the narrowing of her cobalt eyes. She took a step back, her converse low tops splashing a little in a small puddle.

It was strange to see Xion of all people wearing leggings and a jean skirt with a hooded black long-sleeve shirt. She never came across as someone remotely girly before in the past.

"Xion, wait!"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Roxas here."

I sighed - it was better to tell the truth now.

"It was me. I asked you to meet me here."

A dark brow rose, "Whatever for?"

"We need to talk. Please."

There was hesitance before she looked down at her shoes, "What about exactly, Ventus?"

I rubbed my arm slowly, glancing over my shoulder to see that Naminé had stepped behind me. I was surprised to feel her nimble fingers gripping the back of my windbreaker, with the blond peering around me almost in a frightened manner. I didn't blame her - Xion had never been a real threat to us, but there was something about her that wasn't right.

The same went for her brother, Vanitas.

Xion visibly stiffened as she noticed Naminé, going to take a step back.

"No! It's not like that!" Naminé cried out, causing us both to freeze. "Xion, if…if Roxas left me to be with you, I'm not angry! It's okay! We just…we're worried about him…please…"

She looked down, guilt crossing her features. "Na…Naminé…"

"Xion, we just want to talk. We're not trying to cause drama or pick a fight. We're just…really worried about Roxas… and you're the _only_ one who can help us."

She hesitated once more before she finally lifted her eyes, giving a small nod.

"Alright. Let's talk."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for teasing you guys :p I really want to try and keep the chapters between a certain amount of pages. Helps me update quicker. I'm really happy with the feedback I've been getting. I'd like to thank __**Symphonic Demon**__ for following this story and I hope to get some more reviews :)_ _Honestly this is turning out to be one of my most favorite projects to work on!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Musique pour la tristesse de Xion - 358/2 Days OST_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

It was awkward at first, the three of us perched on top of the half-pipe as we watched cars occasionally drive by. An uncomfortable silence had settled among us as Naminé and I waited for Xion to speak. Her eyes were fixated on her shoes, her fingers idly brushing her chin-length black hair behind her ear in nervous habit.

I decided to make it easier and asked the one question that had been nagging at me, "Did…Axel get him into some sort of trouble?"

"No!" I had never heard so much emotion in Xion's normal cool and collected tone. Her eyes were sharp, locking on me as Naminé cowered behind me, frightened once more. "Axel… isn't as bad as you think he his. He's just misunderstood. We all are."

Xion gave a heavy sigh before her fingers clutched at the hem of her skirt, looking off toward the distance, as if trapped in a memory.

"I moved back with my brother a few weeks ago. Before then, I sent Roxas a letter. Vanitas and I…we ran away. We came back here because we know that…that Uncle won't find us here. Haven't you noticed that I don't even go to school with you guys? Neither does my brother. Axel's been…looking after us and taking care of us. Roxas has been helping too. No one's really supposed to know that we're back."

"Xion…I-I…I didn't know things were so bad."

"They were bad. They were horrible. He used to abuse us - both of us - and Axel and the others…they were our salvation when no one else would care. No one cared, Ven. Not a single person cared because Vanitas and I…we're _not_ normal. We never had been - we've never fit in and we've always been outcasts. So we say screw the world, because they've always screwed us over. Then…I dunno how… but Axel found us. He offered up his home, he's risking his own life harboring two runaways… but he _cares_ about us. So does Roxas."

"Okay, I get the secrecy and trying to help you guys, but how come he's been lashing out at us?"

"He's having a hard time… he's stressed out over keeping us from being found by our uncle, and he was having trouble with…with the feelings we used to have for each other." Xion's face tinted pink as she turned to look at Naminé. "I am sorry, Naminé, but just know he _never_ once cheated on you. But…he did tell me that the feelings he thought had died… they came back when I did. He's been struggling with his feelings for weeks. He didn't want to hurt you…"

"That doesn't explain _why_ he was a jerk to her and _did_ hurt her." I replied hotly, seeing the hurt that returned on the blond's face as she looked down at her lap.

Xion gave me a small glare, "You try getting twenty text messages within five minutes without getting annoyed."

"That wasn't even me!" Naminé exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands. "It…it was Hayner… he walked in on me crying when I was at Olette's last week and…and he just took my phone… you know how Hayner gets when he's mad… he just reacts…"

I sighed, "Xion, you gotta tell Rox that."

She nodded, "Understandable. I thought it was odd. You never seemed the type to be overemotional or clingy. The only explaination I have is that Roxas has cracked under pressure. He doesn't want to burden the two of you with my situation, but he's tired of just… walking around like an empty shell. He wants to _live_ his life. Is that so hard to understand?"

"He freakin' punched me though!"

"You must've said something that wasn't your place then."

I made a face as I crossed my arms. Yeah, maybe I was crossing a few lines, but he didn't have to punch me… he's been a real jerk lately…

"There's one another thing…" Xion paused, causing us to look at her. "…about your parents… Roxas got a phone call the other night. He was supposed to tell you… but he didn't know how…"

"W-What about my parents?! Did something happen?!"

"Nothing…bad… actually, it's rather good. They got a promotion… but that means they're required to stay in Midgar longer. They…probably won't be back until Christmas. The bills are all taken care of and your Mom's been putting munny on your check cards… so you'll have groceries and can go and do whatever you need… but…"

I felt my heart sink, "No wonder he's been lashing out at me…I'm just a reminder of our broken family…"

"I'm really sorry, Ventus."

"Is…is that why he's been staying at Axel's…?"

She gave another nod.

"So…I've been freaking out over nothing…?"

"I wouldn't call it nothing but… you had a right to be worried. Yet you have to understand… none of us are kids anymore. We deal with our own problems and stresses in our own ways. To Roxas, _we're_ his family. Don't get me wrong - he still loves your parents and you - but he just doesn't want to bring you down with him. You worry too much, Ven, and in return… that worries all of your friends."

Great, now I feel even worse.

"Naminé?"

She had been very quiet, jolting a bit as the dark-haired girl addressed her. "Y-yes, Xion?"

"I've…always liked Roxas. I missed him and thought of him the entire time I was gone. I did tell him to not break up with you… but it was his choice. We're not going out - we're going to wait awhile to see what happens, okay?"

"No, it's fine. Really." Naminé closed her eyes and smiled - it was genuine, if not a bit sad.

"I'm sorry for lying to you…"

Xion smiled, "You were worried. Desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose." She checked the time on her phone, "Well, I better head back. Vanitas doesn't like it if I'm gone too long. He gets worried." She leapt down the half-pipe and turned, giving us a slight wave of hand. "I'll see you two around."

"Later, Xion." I called back to her, watching as she walked away. Once she was out of sight, I turned my attention back on Naminé. "Are you alright, Nami?"

She gave a nod and then sadly smiled again, "I always knew he loved her… guess I was just selfish to think he would love me too."

"He did… just not as much apparently…"

"Is there something wrong with me…?"

"No! Of course not…"

She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning against me. I felt my cheeks warm as she hugged my arm.

"I'm so tired, Ven… can we just stay here for a little while… just like this…?"

I slowly brought my other hand to her cheek, brushing away the tear that had escaped. She opened her eyes and lifted her head, before I found whatever courage I had, leaning forward to gently press my lips to her forehead.

"For as long as you need, Naminé."

Smiling, she rested her head back on my shoulder, our fingers awkwardly lacing as we listened to the world around us.

The world was quiet here.

Just the way it should be.

* * *

It was just after evening had settled that I walked Naminé home. It was awkward, standing on the doorstep, knowing that Zack was peering through the front blinds and most likely making threatening gestures. So who could blame me for being nervous?

We had held hands while we walked home. It was so nice the way her smaller hand fit in mine, the spaces between my fingers where hers fit perfectly. It wasn't awkward at all - but it still made the butterflies flutter in my stomach and it was hard to string two words together.

Was this really what it felt like to be in love?

"I had fun. It was nice just sitting and talking." Naminé said quietly, giving me that familiar shy smile.

"I think so too," I managed.

Thank the skies I didn't stammer.

Last thing I wanted was to make a complete dork out of myself in front of her.

"Um, so after school tomorrow I have an art club meeting… but after would you like to come home and have dinner with us?"

"I'd love to!" I quickly jumped on the chance. "That would be really great."

Her face lit up, "I'll tell my Mom!" There was a significant knock on the other side of the front door, with Naminé turned red as she hid her face in her hands. "Dad… ugh… he was even worse whenever I went on my first date with Roxas. Roxas wouldn't even kiss me on the cheek because of it. Actually… he was never affectionate toward me around other people… not like how Sora is with Kairi…"

I made a face, "Chicken."

She giggled at that, "Would you…do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be…affectionate towards your girlfriend? If you had one, I mean?"

"Of course! I believe in always making your lady feel loved and cherished! That's what Terra taught me!"

Naminé giggled again, lacing her fingers together in front of her. "Terra, huh? And how far has he actually gotten with Aqua, the girl he's pined after since they were kids?"

"Uh… I think they've hugged?"

The blond giggled again, with me nervously scratching the back of my head. I could still feel that evil glare coming from the windows - yet somehow, I felt it kept disappearing. Glancing for a quick second, I could see Aerith snatching Zack's ear through the blinds, buying me the opportunity.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naminé. Goodnight!"

Then, before my confidence could flee, I leaned in and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. She blinked and blushed, but smiled at me. I returned it before quickly turning and hopping down the front steps, hurrying down the street. I dared turn around once I reached the end of it, seeing that the front door of the Fair residence had opened and Kairi was dragging Naminé inside by her hand.

I cheered and took off back home, humming happily to myself as I sent a text to Terra, letting him know what I did. He sent me some praise but warned me to take things slow and steady - my own brother _did_ just break up with her recently. This brought me down from cloud nine some.

_Curse you, Roxas._

I sighed and reached the gate to my house, looking up at the red-brick house with the white shutters and the rose bushes growing underneath the living room window. I could see our cat - Kuro - yawning in the window as he stretched. The house was dimly lit though.

I dared to send Roxas a text, asking if he was home the moment I walked inside the front door. I blinked as I heard the sound of his phone going off upstairs.

"Roxas?"

It was completely dark. I flipped on the lights of the stairs, climbing up them.

"Rox, are you home? Seriously, bro, don't scare me."

Still silence.

"This better not be some twisted joke, man!"

I checked the bedrooms upstairs, even Mom's sewing room and Dad's office. Roxas' cell was left on his desk, and his closet was open. I noticed his black leather jacket - the nice hooded one that Dad got him for our birthday - was missing from the back of his door.

Roxas never left without his phone though.

I grabbed it and checked his messages. There was only one, from Vanitas. I couldn't make heads or tails of it though. All it said was _Oblivion_.

I called Xion first.

"_We're sorry, but the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected…_"

"What the hell…?"

Shaking my head, I then called Vanitas.

"_We're sorry, but the num-_"

_Click._

"Axel!"

"_We're sorry, but th-_"

_Click._

I called every number in his contact list. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Hayner, and Naminé hadn't heard from him. I didn't dare call Mom or Dad yet. All the numbers of his little group had been disconnected too.

My breathing was starting to come out shallow.

My head was spinning.

"…Rox…as…"

The phone cluttered to the floor as my knees hit them, grabbing my own cell phone and calling Aqua. She didn't answer.

"Aqua! It's Ven! It's an emergency! Call me back as soon as you get this!"

I called Terra next. I also got his voicemail. I left the same message for him, trying hard not to panic.

Easier said than done.

My brother was gone…

I pulled my phone away from my ear, blinking as I noticed the voicemail icon. I hadn't noticed it before, quickly checking it.

"_Hey…Ven… it's me. Look, I know you're going to flip out when you come home… but don't. Don't call the police, don't call Mom or Dad… don't look for me. I'm safe. Bye._"

My own phone slipped from my fingers as I stared at my reflection in shock.

Those words kept repeating in my mind.

…_Don't look for me…_

"…Roxas…"

And then, I numbly pulled my knees to my chest, and waited for the phone to ring.

* * *

_A/N: Don't ask, I have no idea where it came from. Much thanks to __**theblackcalender**__ for adding this to their alerts! C'mon guys, review! Reviews make me update a lot faster!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Peaceful Hearts - BBS OST, The Silent Forest - BBS OST, Night in the Dark Dream - BBS Final Mix OST_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

Cold.

I hated to feel cold like this. No, this wasn't the cold I liked - the cold of playing in the winter snow, the cold breeze as autumn leaves danced in the wind, the cold water of the sea as it sprayed around you. This was the kind of cold that left you feeling empty, as if your very existence didn't matter to a single soul.

No matter how loudly you could scream that someone out there _did_ care, the insecurities and doubts would simply scream louder and louder, until your voice was completely drowned out and all you could do was give in.

_Why am I not good enough?_

_Why does everyone I love abandon me?  
_

_I don't want to be alone._

_Please, somebody notice me! Acknowledge that I exist!_

_I…I just want to feel warm again…_

These thoughts were thoughts that both Roxas and I shared in common, growing up. The only person we had was each other. Sure, we had our classmates, but they didn't see what happened behind closed doors - the real reason why my parents worked separate jobs and out-of-town. They threw themselves into their work to escape reality.

It was better than hearing the constant screams and fighting.

It was better to feel abandoned and come home to an empty house, to take care of each other. It used to be that Mom would come home one week, Dad the next. They used to still express love toward us.

Then suddenly the visits became less and less. Months at a time would they spend away from home. Dad was a scientist for the ShinRa Electric Company in Midgar. Mom worked as a weapons' dealer. We used to think it was the coolest thing in the world - until we realized that the weapons were used for war and strife. Then, we started to hate her job. We hated Dad's too. We hated that they chose their work over us, their own kids.

I wanted to hate them - but I couldn't.

I craved their love, their warmth, far too much.

It was easier to hide behind a smile, to keep myself cheerful and act as if it didn't matter. That's why I loved Aqua and Terra so much - they _filled_ that void. They looked after me, doted on me in ways I needed to function normally.

Sadly, Roxas did not get the same treatment. Sora's mom acted like a second mother to him, since they were close, but after Sora's older brother Leon got married to his sweetheart, Rinoa, and they had their daughter, Roxas was once again pushed to the side and forgotten about.

I was all he had.

Somewhere along the way, I knew Roxas grew envious.

He hated the fact I could still openly and genuinely find some amount of happiness.

That I had older friends who gave me pieces of the affection he and I both craved.

They extended the gesture to him as well, but Roxas was the kind of person that he wanted all of it and didn't want to share. He refused to take that away from me, so he suffered alone.

I tried to fix that - I tried to be there and to take away some of that loneliness.

Which is why I was so happy for him when Naminé and him started to date, even though I wanted her all to myself. Because he was smiling again; he was laughing and happy. That's why I hadn't understood why he had just… cast it all away like he did.

He did it because the only family he had known needed him - and he had to follow his heart.

But did he have to leave me behind like this…?

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

I couldn't bring myself to cry though.

I just wanted to find Roxas and bring him home. He was my twin, the only blood-relative I had that I knew actually loved me. Without him, I wasn't whole.  
I found my existence through being perceived by others, to know that they regarded me as important to them.

…Roxas, Terra, Aqua, Naminé…

They were the ones who made me Ven.

Without them, how could I possibly be me?

* * *

Her warmth was different…

Not the warmth I craved right now. I wanted to feel the softness of Naminé's hands brushing through my hair, to smell the sweet scent of camellias wrapping around me. Instead, I could smell rain, and the warmth was that of Aqua.

She didn't have to hold me, but she was doing it out of concern, trying to keep me calm. I was no longer in a mad panic as I had been hours prior. Now, I was just comfortably numb as we combed all of Twilight Town.

Terra had hurried from Radiant Garden as quickly as humanly possible, picking up Aqua along the way. I didn't see Aqua much at school, considering she was a senior and very busy with her AP classes and studying for midterms, but when a crisis came she was the best person to turn to.

We went to all the most likely places Roxas would've gone to - including Axel's place. Unfortunately, it seemed pretty much abandoned. I even stood on Terra's shoulders and peeked inside. The place seemed vacant other than the few pieces of furniture.

"They're not here either…"

"You don't think they left town, do you…?"

I prayed that Aqua was wrong.

"No. He wouldn't just leave."

So what if I was being stubborn.

I was haunted by his words.

…_Don't look for me…_

"Roxas…" I whispered as Terra placed a hand to my back and lead me back to the car. "Where are you…?"

* * *

Morning came.

For the first time in years I missed school. Terra didn't go back to the college. Aqua and him stayed with me all night, looking for him. We stopped searching after we looked everywhere, multiple times, and Aqua had fallen asleep in the car. I walked beside Terra as he carried her into the house and gently rested her on the couch. We let her sleep while Terra took me down to the police department.

It was heartbreaking to call both of my parents but neither could be reached about the fact their son was missing.

I didn't bother to leave voicemails, explaining that it was difficult to reach my parents. Roxas and I technically were emancipated so we didn't need a guardian's permission. So I submitted the Missing Person's report myself, while Terra leaned against the wall beside my chair, arms crossed over his football blazer and his eyes locked on me with worry.

I was too calm.

It was scaring both of them.

Naminé called me during her lunch. I felt horrible telling her that Roxas still hadn't turned up. She said she was going to take the rest of the day off to help us search, but I convinced her to stay at school.

Even though deep down the one thing I craved was her warmth and sweet hugs.

_Roxas…please come home._

_Please don't leave me alone like this._

_We're brothers._

_I need you!  
_

The thoughts were endless, repeating in my mind, playing over and over to the point I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I didn't even remember passing out from exhaustion.

All I remember was those four words.

…_Don't look for me…_

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I awoke, but to the feeling of soft and delicate fingers brushing across my face. I opened my eyes, feeling my cheeks warm as I looked through my bangs at the angel sitting beside me, giving that tender and sweet smile.

The sweetest sadness was in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Nam…iné…?"

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. The Earth says hello."

It was nice to hear her sing-song chime in her tone. Her fingers danced through my bangs, before she hesitated at my forehead. I felt my face flame even worse as she leaned down, eyes closing as her forehead pressed to mine.

"You're slightly feverish… Terra told me you guys were out all night. It was almost below thirty degrees and all you hand was your hoodie… you're going to get sick, Ven."

"Nah, I'm fine." I gave her a wide grin as she withdrew, blond blows knitting close together as she inspected me. "See?"

"If you say so,"

I noticed she was still in her uniform, wearing a long-sleeve sweater that was the same color as my blazer with her tie tucked in neatly, the pleats of her light blue and white plaid skirt stopped right above the white thigh-highs she wore with black dress shoes. She seemed so dainty, so fragile.

As if one touch would break her like the most beautiful porcelain doll.

"Ven…do you think Roxas ran off with Xion?"

"Probably."

"And Axel's with them?"

"Most likely…"

"Doesn't he have a big brother in the city?"

"You mean Midgar? Yeah, I think his brother's named Reno."

"Do you think… they went there?"

"I was planning on going to Midgar. I need to see my parents and tell them."

"You know, Dad used to be a SOLDIER operative there, before he retired. He's still got a couple of friends there… plus my birth brother, Cloud. He's there too."

I hesitated, "Nami…what exactly happened to your parents? I mean, I've known you since pre-school… yet I never really knew what happened…"

She bit her lip as she surprised me - quite possibly herself as well. She made a gesture for me to scoot over, and I did, watching as she slipped off her shoes and then laid back on the bed beside me, tucking her arm under my pillow as she turned onto her side, so we were face-to-face. The closeness made my face warm, especially since I didn't have much room on my bed.

I had inherited the old bunk bed Roxas and I used to share. After we turned thirteen, Roxas decided he wanted his own room, his own individuality. So Dad turned the guest room into a new bedroom, and created an extra doorway to the bathroom we shared. Mom had offered to do the same for me, but I liked the bunk bed, and it was great for whenever Sora would spend the night.

We did repaint the plain white walls to a nice soft green, and I got to put up posters of my favorite soccer team, The Destiny Eidolons, who hailed from Destiny Islands. Dad had even taken us to see the championships last year. Other than that, I was content with my small room, simplistic in decoration. I had a bookshelf (I actually enjoyed reading, whereas Roxas preferred technology) and a desk to study at, with the old desk top computer that used to be Mom's once she upgraded to a laptop for work.

This was the first time a girl had been in my room other than Aqua…

Thank the skies I actually picked up after myself and didn't have any dirty underwear hanging obscenely.

I still did a quick look around, just in case.

Naminé closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before she began to speak, with her tone soft and slow.

"My parents were researchers. They liked to travel all over, to explore different places, to find out different legends. Mama loved to draw portraits of all the places she had seen. She was an adventurous woman, who always got herself into trouble. Papa was the one who would chase after her, and save her from danger." She gave a soft laugh, "He was a researcher for ShinRa, so he liked to collect materia. Well, when my parents were newly weds, they ended up pregnant and settled down in the mountain village of Nibelheim. I remember when we were growing up, Cloud would describe it as a backwater town that hardly anyone knew of, but I liked it there. I used to go exploring with him to see the old ShinRa mansion. Cloud used to scare me with the ghost stories…"

I gave a small chuckle myself. She seemed happy with her childhood memories. "I can imagine so. He's about…eight years older than you, isn't he?"

"Yes. I can't remember much, because I was very small at the time. I remember we moved here when I was four. That was after the fire of course…"

I remembered now, from our History class. Naminé's hometown had burned down in a mysterious fire. Her family was one of the few to survive.

"Well, Cloud didn't adjust too well here, so the moment he was sixteen, he enrolled as an Infantryman for ShinRa and moved to Midgar. That's where he met Zack, back when he was a SOLDIER 1st Class. They became best friends."

"Yeah, I remember him telling us stories."

"Well…when Cloud was seventeen, he escorted our parents to a Mako Reactor. There…there was a malfunction. Cloud was the only one to make it out alive… Zack was the one to find him. I had been staying with Aerith here already, and since my parents were close to Zack, they had told him to look after me in case anything happened… Cloud went on living in Midgar and I was adopted by Zack and Aerith, who were only engaged at the time. I was her flower girl."

"I bet you were beautiful. I think I was sick the weekend of the wedding. Roxas stayed home with me."

"Yeah, you were. Sora came over with wedding cake."

"It was soooo yummy."

She giggled and I grinned, happy to make her laugh.

It felt weird to smile though.

"They adopted Kairi shortly after. I'm not too sure what happened to her parents, to be perfectly honest. She doesn't talk about it and neither do Mom or Dad, so…"

"Is it strange, calling them that?"

"They're my new parents now, and I love them as much as I loved Mama and Papa. It's not weird to me."

"Even though Zack's technically only around ten years older than you?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

I smiled, "Well, I'm glad you have a family."

"Me too!" Naminé said, before she sobered. "I know Roxas is okay. He's tough and he's smart. Plus, he's gotta be with Axel and Xion…"

Nodding in agreement, I dared to look her directly in the eyes. The guilt was clawing at my insides again, but I couldn't look away. Her gaze was too entrancing, and I was mesmerized.

Did love really do that to people?

Being around her made me feel so happy and at ease, even though the entire world was crashing around me…

"Naminé…?"

"Yeah?"

"…I like you…"

* * *

_A/N: Mwhaha, cliffhanger! I am so mean ._. Alright guys, I needs feedback! Review please!_

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Sacred Distance - Dream Drop Distance OST, My Heart Descends - Dream Drop Distance OST, Sanctuary ~after the battle~ - Kingdom Hearts II OST_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

It was as if time had come to a complete stop.

The only sounds in my room were the sounds of breathing, and I could hear how fast my heart was pounding in my ear drums. She didn't speak, but her eyes were wide in bewilderment, and her lips barely parted as if to pin down her thoughts with words. Her pale cheeks had turned scarlet, but she hadn't looked away from me yet.

Why I had confessed all of a sudden, I hadn't a clue.

Maybe it was because I just wanted to hear that someone I cherished cared for me in a way that was special to me. Or maybe I really just wanted the aching in my chest to just stop.

Finally, time started again.

"Ve…" she struggled to say my name, sitting up slowly and turning so her back was to me. "V-Ven…I-I'm not s-sure what to s-say…"

I looked down for a moment, "Please…don't say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you… how I've felt about you since primary school… and if I hadn't been such a coward, maybe you would've been with me instead of Roxas… and maybe now you wouldn't be hurting."

"Since…gosh, Ven…I-I had no idea…"

I smiled gently as she glanced over her shoulder at me, her expression one of surprise and shyness. She didn't look as if she was going to reject me, but I still wasn't too sure.

"Do you…see me that way at all…?" I dared to ask.

She nodded slowly, "It's…just too soon… cause of…you know…"

"Right," I quickly smiled, "I know. I just…wanted you to know how I felt."

"I think that I… like you too. I still need time to gather my thoughts and feelings."

"Totally understandable! No pressure!" I gave a small laugh, before glancing at the time. "Oh… I was supposed to eat dinner at your house tonight."

"It's alright. I brought the dinner to you. Aqua and Terra are downstairs, setting it up. They sent me up here to wake you."

"How nice of them," I replied, smiling. "I guess I should go eat…haven't eaten since yesterday…"

She was still blushing as she stood up, offering her hand to me. I took it and climbed out of bed, still wearing my clothes from yesterday. My body felt heavy, but the feeling of her soft hand cupped around mine managed to make me feel a little more alert. She didn't pull her hand away once I was on my feet, but she did shift a lot and keep her eyes on her feet after she slipped her shoes back on.

We went downstairs, only to come to a stop outside of the kitchen. Terra pulled back from Aqua, who was backed against the counter, and both of them were blood red. I had the awkward feeling they were just about to kiss or something, otherwise they wouldn't be blushing as badly as they were. I actually felt my eye twitch a little.

They were my best friends - yeah, I wanted them to get together.

Heck, I had been trying to plot ways to get them to go out since I was in primary school!

It's still another story when you have people you consider family kissing in front of you. It just makes everything so very, very awkward.

"Um…I…er…uhh…"

Aqua slipped free, turning to get something out of the microwave. I felt Naminé pull away from me, feeling a strange sense of loss as she went to go help Aqua set the table. The plates didn't match, due to the one that Roxas had broken the other day.

We sat and ate, and even though there was a dire situation and Roxas was out there, somewhere I didn't know, I couldn't help but notice the homey atmosphere that was created. We were all worried about him - of course we were, we cared about him - but the best thing to do in a situation was to be positive and try and not focus on everything wrong.

Terra started telling us some college stories, ones that had us laughing and reminiscing about when we were younger. Naminé giggled the most as Aqua told the story of the first time Terra and her went on a camping trip in Cosmo Canyon. He had been startled by one of the resident beasts, and his father Eraqus, had to convince him to climb down from a boulder for two hours straight.

I glanced around the room and smiled at them, my face hurting from smiling so much, my sides hurting from laughter, but it was too contagious. Every time we would find a way to calm down, we'd end up bursting into more laughter.

"Alright…I'm going to go ahead and serve up some of that pumpkin pie. Who wants a slice?" I asked, finding myself feeling genuinely happy for the first time in weeks.

"I do!" Terra immediately jumped on it.

"Me as well, please." Aqua smiled at me.

"I'd like a piece too!" Naminé said, smiling at me with her eyes dancing.

I got up, crossing the kitchen to the fridge and pulling out the pie. As I was digging around the drawer for a knife, I glanced up and out the back window, only to freeze.

"Ven…? Is something wrong…?"

I could barely breathe.

The knife slipped from my hands, and I gave a small curse as it sliced across my hand. I gasped as I tore my eyes from the window, hearing the sound of the neighbor's dogs barking and the trashcan being knocked over.

Terra and Aqua sprung to their feet - Aqua because blood had just began to pour down my hand and I was trying to turn on the tab for the sink, and Terra due to the noise. Naminé had squeaked, startled by the sound.

"Did you see someone in the backyard?" Aqua asked, as we cleaned the cut, but I kept bleeding.

"Y…yeah…"

"Do you know who it was?" she asked me, her tone calm, but her pale blue eyes were locked on me in concern.

Terra had just come back from inspecting the yard, "Saw someone in black running down the street. I chased 'em, but I lost them at the intersection."

"…it was Roxas…"

"What? Are you for sure?"

I nodded slowly, feeling the cold dread washing over me once more, my blood turning to ice as it burned through my veins. Goosebumps covered my skin as I felt that strange chill going up and down my spine. I winced, but I didn't really register the pain I was feeling as Aqua as treated and bandaged my hand.

"I'm sure… he probably came by… to see if I was okay… before he left for good…"

There were soft and timid footsteps behind me. I turned just as Naminé reached up to touch my shoulder, and I slowly brought my uninjured hand to hers, squeezing it lightly as our eyes met.

"It'll be alright. We'll go to Midgar."

"What?" Terra stared at her like she was crazy. "You serious?"

"What else can we do? I already called my brother - he says we can stay with him while we ask around and search Midgar. Dad says he'll take us tomorrow too."

I shook my head, "Nami, I can't ask that of you."

"You don't have to. We're going."

My lips twitched into a small smile, "Alright."

"You…you two will be safe…right?"

I nodded at Terra, who looked uneasy. Aqua was lightly gripping her arm, looking at me with worry but I knew she had faith in us. All I could do was close my eyes, and hope that by tomorrow, I could find some leads as to where my brother had gone and what he was doing.

_Just stay safe…_

It was all I would ask of him right now.

* * *

_A/N: So this chapter was a little short compared to the past two. I really am enjoying the feedback, but reviews would be awesome, guys. Thanks so much to __**paopulegend**__ for their encouraging review! Follow their example, please? Jot down your thoughts, what you liked? Much appreciated._

_~xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: I Talk to the Rain - Yuki Kajiura, Lacrymosa - Evanescence _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

~ xWhitexWindx

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

_Bump…B-bmp…_

Being jerked around in the back of the car, driving across desert and swerving to avoid pot holes and rocks, was not a pleasant experience. I jerked awake for maybe the fifth time since we had left.

Midgar was actually a day drive from Twilight Town - it was faster to take a train. Unfortunately, Zack hadn't wanted Naminé and me to go alone, so he had made arrangements to take us there. He wasn't going to stay with us, but he was going to make sure that we were escorted to Cloud.

So we had left yesterday morning, with Aerith giving us both a kiss on the cheek and hugging us tight. My heart had ached and warmed from the woman's actions - as if she was a mother to me too. Then I remembered one of the reasons why I was going to Midgar in the first place, to see my own parents and deliver the news that Roxas was missing.

Squinting my eyes, I saw that it was the middle of the night. Zack was wired for sound, tapping his gloved fingers against the steering wheel. It was strange, really, to see him in his SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. He was retired in a sense - but he was still employed by ShinRa and worked in the Twilight division in order to keep peace in the region surrounding it. He settled down in our small town to raise his family.

To protect them as well.

His sword was resting in the passenger seat, along with a cooler that held our provisions for the trip. Naminé and I were in the backseat. Originally, Naminé had been in the seat behind Zack, but she had eventually scooted over to avoid the direct sunlight. She had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder and was sleeping soundly. Not having the heart to wake her, I simply covered her up with my hoodie and let her sleep.

Of course, Zack's driving had woken her a few times as well, but for the most part I was the one with disturbed rest.

Peering through the tinted window, I could see the stars reflecting in the black night, along with the moon. It was bright, illuminating the desert around us. Yawning, I leaned back in my seat and shifted a bit. Naminé gave a murmur in her sleep, and it sounded like she was dreaming about her biological parents. She shifted as well.

My face burned as hot as fire as Naminé turned, her small frame curled into a ball across the leather seats as she huggled my hoodie like it was a pillow, now laying her head in my lap. Panicked, I looked from the slumbering girl to her foster father a total of five times, waiting for death.

Instead, mako blue eyes glanced in the rear-view, and Zack gave a snort and shook his head, silently laughing to himself. Confused, I glanced in the side-mirror and realized why. I looked like I had just swallowed a gold fish and looked ready to wet myself.

Smooth, Ven. Go ahead, make yourself look like a little pansy, why don'tcha?

Ugh, I'll never be seen as a man at this rate.

"Comfy?" Zack asked, his tone a hushed whisper.

He was still laughing though.

Jerk.

"Quiet, you." I replied, crossing my arms and glaring out the window.

Zack simply snorted again, trying hard to keep his laughter down. We passed another road sign. Midgar was still about 55 miles away. Sighing, I propped my chin in my hand, lazily looking out at the moonlit desert, hearing the distant sound of coyotes and the engine roaring dully.

"Did she tell you?"

"Hmm?"

Zack had sobered, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "About their parents."

I closed my eyes partway, "Yeah… to be honest, she's gotta be one of the strongest people I've ever met. After all that…she still can smile and be happy."

"She's not the only one," Zack muttered before he said, "You know, I'd never admired anyone as much as I did Angeal and their parents. Kite and Natalie Strife were brave and brilliant. They loved their children and found a great balance between their research and giving them all the affections they needed. When Cloud escorted them to the Mako Reactor… none of us were expecting it to malfunction. That's why I stepped in like I did and took Naminé off Cloud's hands. He was only 17 and he…wasn't ready to raise his little sister. I don't blame him."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"As if she was my own. Kairi too."

"Do you know…what happened to Kairi's parents?"

"Her mother was a friend of Aerith's and passed away when Kairi was around nine from an illness. We adopted her."

"What about Kairi's father…?"

"We don't talk about him."

Blinking, I saw the tic that formed in Zack's jaw from the moonlight that cut across his face. Anger flickered in his eyes and I glanced down at the girl dreaming away. Her breathing was light, and her fingers occasionally curled against the pants leg of my tattered grey jeans. Smiling softly, I lightly brushed some of her pale strands out of her face and behind her ear, repeating the action. Her hair was soft and silky, and she smiled a little, her cheek lightly nuzzling my thigh.

"You do realize I'm still here, right?"

I nearly jumped out of my seat, before paling and staring horrified at Naminé's father and feeling my heart stop. Zack then burst into uncontrollable laughter, causing me to glare at him.

"Stop messing with me!" I hissed, trying my best not to wake up Naminé. "She's sleeping, old man!"

"Hey now, I am only 26! That is not old, kid!"

"And I'm almost 16! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know."

"Huh?"

Zack smirked, glancing at me again through the rearview mirror. "You've grown up a lot, Ventus. I trust you with Naminé…as her friend and eventually…maybe even something more." He paused and then sent me a death-glare. "But I'm not ready to let go yet, so you better keep yourself in check. I will not hesitate to skin anyone alive if they hurt my little Nami ever again. Ya hear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get some sleep, kid. We should be there by daybreak."

"You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Hell no. Sleep."

"Fine…"

Sighing, I looked down at Naminé once again, before closing my eyes to try and get a little more rest.

* * *

I had never been to Midgar before.

It was a large city, made up of seven sectors, with slums underneath the plate. The ShinRa Electric Company was the one in charge of everything. Everything was bustling, confusing. I had never seen so many people before in my life. I was just a small town boy, who had only gone out to Cosmo Canyon for field trips a few times, or went on a science trip with my father to Rocket Town when I was seven. I had gone on vacation to Costa Del Sol and Destiny Islands too.

The only other place I had gone to that was close to what could be called a city was Radiant Garden. So, Midgar scared me at first. I was so uneasy being in a large crowd, and the populated air made me cough. Naminé seemed a little more composed than me - she had been here before, I guessed, but she was still a little wary as we walked.

We were dressed casually, blending in quite well with the city kids. Naminé was wearing her white dress - her favorite outfit - with a pair of white thigh-highs and heeled white leather boots, wearing her white petticoat over it. A white beret clad her head and she had a tight grip on my hand. I had pulled my dark green hoodie back on, wearing it over a black t-shirt with my tattered grey jeans and a pair of my converse, the Wayfinder that Aqua had made me hanging from my belt-loop. I gripped it with my free hand, thinking of Aqua and Terra back home, hoping that we would come back safely with Roxas.

Zack lead us through Sector 7 and the slum district. Naminé and I hurried to keep up with his long strides. I pulled her closer to me, noticing some guys who didn't look very nice watching her. I place my arm around her and we quickly caught up with Zack.

He reached a wooden building, climbing up the stairs. We followed, but stopped as soon as we read the sign over head. The Seventh Heaven.

It was a bar.

"Zack, we're not old enough to go in there…"

He rolled his eyes, snagging me by my arm and dragging me inside. Naminé followed us and I blinked as we walked in. It was early in the morning, so the bar was deserted, excluding the little girl who looked to be about six and a boy who looked to be twelve coloring at a table. Crouched beside them was a beautiful woman, her hair a deep chocolate brown and she had a kind smile on her face.

"Yo, Tifa!"

Said woman glanced up, before breaking into a grin. "Zack! Good to see you!" Brown eyes locked on us, "Oh? You brought your kids…hmmm…" She inspected me. "Last time I checked, Angeal looked just like his daddy and was in his terrible twos, not his terrible teens."

"Nah, this is a classmate of Naminé's."

"My name's Ventus. You can call me Ven." I introduced myself.

"And I'm Tifa Lockhart. It's nice to meet you, sweetie."

Zack glanced around, "Cloud here?"

"Yes. He's probably still asleep." Tifa turned to the children, "Marlene, Denzel, will you go and get Cloud?"

"Sure thing!"

The two then scurried through a back doorway and the sound of running feet up stairs could be heard. Blinking, I looked around the bar, a little less confused. I guess this is where Cloud lived, with this lady. My eyes turned back to Tifa, before I noticed an engagement ring on her left hand.

Holy crap.

Cloud, Naminé's introverted big brother, was engaged to be married.

"Zack, why did you bring minors into my bar?" Tifa then teased.

Zack jumped, quickly holding his hands up in defense. "Calm down, woman! I'm only dropping them off to Cloud! You know the whole situation with one of the town's local kids… Roxas?"

"Oh…the missing boy…" Tifa then clapped her hands together, before addressing us. "Are you two hungry?"

"Um, a little." Naminé spoke up.

"Have a seat. I'll make you a couple of cheeseburgers and fries with a couple of milkshakes."

I doubted we had much choice in the matter, because Tifa steered Naminé and I over to the bar and made us sit down on the stools. Our blue eyes met before we both smiled, watching the motherly woman get to work. She started the grill and got to work grilling three fat patties of hamburger. Zack was spinning in his stool.

"Dad, you're such a kid." Namine giggled, moving from side-to-side in her own stool.

"No, I'm excited about your Aunt Tifa's cooking! Her burgers are as great as Aerith's!"

"Only because I gave Aerith my secret recipe," Tifa teased, winking at us.

Within ten minutes, there were three plates of hamburgers, French fries, and two milkshakes and a beer in front of Zack. He thanked her for the meal before we began to eat. I was halfway through my burger when the sound of heavy boots on steps caught my attention. I turned a quarter in my stool and watched as a man roughly around twenty-three appeared. His hair was a few shades darker than Naminé's and was spiked in a way that reminded me of a Chocobo.

"Cloud!"

He blinked in surprise, looking down as Naminé latched onto him, burying her face into his chest and gripping his shirt. Awkwardly, he placed a gloved hand to the top of her head.

"You look pale," he murmured.

"I missed you too, silly." Namine pulled back and hugged him again. "It's so great to see you…"

Cloud then closed his eyes and hugged her back for a moment. Tifa smiled at the heart-warming sight of the siblings' reunion, before she turned back to Zack. He gave a nod.

"Well, I'm going to go rest and then pick up supplies. I leave them in your hands. I'll be back in a week to get them."

"Alright, be careful on your trip back." Tifa stated. "We got the kids - don't worry."

"Keep a close eye on _this_ one," Zack chuckled.

I made a face as he messed up my hair, glaring at him. "Stop picking on me!"

Zack pulled me into a headlock, giving me a noogie as I flailed around, trying to free myself.

"No way! You just make it way to easy, Ventus!"

"It's just Ven!" I pulled free, "Crazy old man!"

Rolling his eyes, Zack turned to Namine. "Keep him in line, will ya?"

"Alright, Dad." giggling, she gave him a tight hug. "I love you. Be safe."

"Love you too, Nami." Zack looked at Cloud, "You take care of them or it'll be your ass, you hear?"

"Got it," Cloud closed his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Peace!"

With that said, Zack then left the bar, leaving us in his wake.

"Alright, kids, go ahead and finish eating and then we'll go down into the strategy room once the other members arrive."

"Other…members?"

Naminé giggled, "They're part of the rebellion - AVALANCHE."

"You mean the terrorist group?!"

I looked between the kindhearted face of Tifa and the stoic one of Cloud, only to pale.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_

Inwardly, I groaned.

_Roxas, when I find you, I'm going to kill you._

* * *

_A/N: Oh the joys of cameos XD I can't wait to see how Ven reacts to the other cameos I have planned for this. What do you guys think? Review please!_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Moonlight Wandering - Crisis Core OST, Night of Seclusion - Crisis Core OST, A Moment of Courtesy - Crisis Core OST_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

The room we were in was underneath the bar itself, the entrance a mechanism that made the slot machine drop down into the floor. It was cramped enough with four people in it - now there were like _twenty_.

Naminé was sitting in my lap in the far corner, since it was the only area in the room where either of us weren't being elbowed. Trust me, it was a little embarrassing, but she was light and I liked the way she fit into my arms. I had them wrapped around her petite waist, chin resting on her shoulder as she idly played with my hair, waiting for the meeting to start. Tifa was greeting members as they arrived, while Cloud leaned against the wall beside us, arms crossed.

Soon, the small room was packed. There was an energetic girl who was only a couple years older than us named Yuffie. She looked like a ninja or something and she had a possessive grip on the materia stash, giving evil eyes at anyone who dared come within three feet of it. There was a red-caped man with a strange gold gauntlet on his hand and scary eyes as red as blood named Vincent. Marlene - the little girl that Cloud and Tifa looked after - was perched on the shoulders of a massive black man with a gun-arm by the name of Barrett. There was a harpoon-wielding, cigarette between his teeth blond rocket scientist by the name of Cid, who was currently on the large computer in the corner, looking for Intel from a guy named Reeve on the inside (I assumed that meant someone who worked for ShinRa) in regards to Roxas.

I was even more surprised by the arrival of Sora's older brother, Squall (nicknamed Leon affectionately by his younger half-brother, since his last name was Leonhart). He was there with his wife, Rinoa. She was holding a toddler girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, dimples in place. Denzel - the boy that Cloud and Tifa had adopted - had immediately taken little Seira from her parents to watch her upstairs once the females in the room had stopped gushing over the little cutie. Along with Squall and Rinoa was an energetic blond martial artist with a tattoo on his face by the name of Zell.

There was a thief from the infamous theatre troupe/band of thieves, Zidane. He was accompanied by a really pretty dark-haired girl named Garnet (but she went by the name Dagger). I nearly fell over as the last three arrived - Riku's parents, Snow and Serah Villiers, along with Lightning.

"Alright, everybody's here!" Tifa clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get down to business." Cid turned in the chair just as Roxas' school photo appeared on the screen. "Please take a good look at the photo before you - or even at the young boy in the corner with Nami on his lap. Get a good look at him… this is Roxas Hastings. He has been missing for over 48 hours now and we have reason to believe that he is here, in Midgar. It's very important that we locate this young man and bring him home."

"Yo, where's his parents?" Barrett grunted.

"Um…my parents live here, in Midgar. Separately. I'm from Twilight Town." I spoke up, "They don't know what's going on. My father is a researcher for ShinRa and my mother is…er…a weapons' dealer."

"Is her name Veconia?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then I know her current location," Lightning stated. "I'll take you to see her first."

"Then take them to the church in the slums," Tifa replied. "Reeve will be there to take the kids to ShinRa and see his father. Speaking to his parents first about the situation would be best."

Lightning gave a nod, sharp eyes locking on us. "C'mon."

"Babysitting always was your best job, Light."

She flipped off Cid as he chuckled, before turning back to contact Reeve again. Serah stopped her sister for a moment as Naminé and I squirmed our way free (I felt like it was a battle just to get to the dang exit!). The sisters exchanged soft words of "be careful" before we staggered after Lightning. She was intimidating - which was probably best, considering how big the city was.

"Bring her back safe, Ventus." Cloud warned. "Or I'll kill you."

"I swear I will!" I exclaimed, as the lift took us back topside.

Lightning gently pushed us forward, causing us to stagger. I grabbed Naminé's waist to keep her from falling, watching as the woman then turned to leave. I quickly took her arm as we hastily followed. My heart was pounding hard in my chest as the dread weaved its way through my body. I felt a little sick at the thought of seeing my mother.

It had been four months since I had last seen her.

Now, I would have to tell her that her son was missing.

"Ven…?"

"Hmm?"

"You look sick… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

Naminé simply took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm here,"

"I'm glad you are."

I really was.

Because, honestly, if I went through this completely alone…

I would break.

* * *

Sector 6 was much different from Sector 7. We were in a market place. Lightning glanced over her shoulder as we arrived in the south end of it, close to watch looked like a motel.

"Don't get too curious." She warned.

Naminé jolted a bit, turning bright pink as we noticed the flashing neon signs for some place called _The Honeybee Inn_. And from the looks of things…

It was a love hotel.

"I warned you." Lightning actually chuckled a bit before grabbing our shoulders, steering us forward.

"Ven…I'm scared…" Naminé whispered.

I simply took her hand and laced our fingers tightly. "Don't be. I'm here."

Nodding, her frigid blue eyes looked all over the place. This sector really wasn't for anyone under the age of 18. It wasn't any wonder that Lightning had a death grip on our shoulders, looking ready to skin anyone who dared even look at us.

I knew a lot about the Villiers family - considering Riku was their only child and I had grown up with him. He didn't live with his parents though - they ran a Chocobo farm and lived in Destiny Islands. He actually lived with Lightning in Radiant Garden now. He commuted to Twilight Town for school though, out of choice since he didn't want to leave Sora and Kairi behind. Lightning was also raising a boy named Hope, who was around our age. He and I hung out sometimes whenever I went to Radiant Garden with Terra.

Lightning was scary as hell.

Especially when her maternal instincts kicked in.

We finally reached a shabby run down shop, with Lightning pushing us inside without hesitance. I tripped over my shoelace, gasping as my knees hit hard wood. Naminé immediately reached down to help me up, with Lightning rolling her eyes as she walked forward and addressed the clerk.

"I'm here to see Veconia."

"Alright, hang on. I'll get 'er."

Lightning glanced at me, "Stop staring you two and get up."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hastily, we managed to get back to our feet. The man appeared again, waving for us to follow. Lighting opened the caged door and we followed into a back hallway, littered with looked like junk. There was a curtained off area that the man led us to.

"She's in there."

Lightning nodded and then drew back the curtain, allowing us to go first. I stepped first into the dimly lit room, where tables upon tables of weapons were stored. There was a furnace area and what looked like tools that a blacksmith would use. Sweeping my eyes around the room, I felt my body come to a halt as they finally landed on _her_.

My mother.

She still held that young beauty about her, looking the same as she did ten years ago. Her honey blond hair layered out around her ears, falling just to the nape of her neck, bangs falling above those vibrant green eyes that always smiled as she sung us to sleep or hugged us tight. Now, they were cold and harsh, having lost that light so long ago. Her clothes were worn, black leather pants and a black tank with heavy boots, gloves in place.

So hardcore, but not what one expected our mother to look like.

"Mom…"

She turned from inspecting a scimitar, slowly placing it back on the table as she turned to see me. I felt my chest tighten again, this time to the point it was hard to breathe.

Pinning my thoughts down with words became impossible.

"Ventus… why are you here?"

There wasn't any panic in her voice, no rushing forward to make sure I was fine. She just stood there, that awkward air filling the air, like there was another wall of glass. This time, it was between my own mother and me.

"I've been…trying to call you…and tell you…"

"What about?" She turned away from me this time, going back to inspecting the weapons.

I felt like I was being rejected.

"Mom, this is important!" I shouted, unable to control the whirlwind of emotions that suddenly assaulted me. "For once in your life, can you just _stop_ putting your stupid job over us!" My fists balled up as I shook.

"I'm still your mother, Ventus. Don't speak to me like that."

"Some mother you are! You aren't around, you're never around! Coming here was a mistake! Like you actually care anymore! You don't care about Roxas - about me - about Dad either! You're selfish! YOU'RE SELFISH AND I HATE YOU!"

"…Say what you will, Ventus. If this is about your brother, he's already been to see me."

Those words caused me to stagger back, feeling sturdy hands steadying me before I could fall. The grip reminded me that I wasn't alone - that someone was in the room that was just as disgusted with the woman before me.

"Ven…l-let's just go…" Naminé whispered.

I couldn't will myself to move, though.

"Get him out of here," Lightning said to Naminé.

She nodded beside me and tugged on my arm, forcing me to turn. I glanced over my shoulder just as the sound of flesh connecting cut through the air. Lighting lowered her hand a second later from the slap she gave my mother.

"You're lucky I haven't done worse to you for neglecting your sons, you bitch. If you ever cross another line in regards to those boys, I _will_ take them from you. You'll _never_ see them again. Ventus is right. You are selfish and you deserve his hate."

"...whatever..."

She turned away, the sound of a hammer raining down on metal ringing through my ears along with quick footsteps.

I turned away, feeling my heart's dark descent as the only piece of reality I had lead me away.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I was preoccupied with __**My Sanctuary**__ and __**Longing For Yesterday**__. Please review!_

-xWhitexWindx

_Musical Inspiration: Reminisce II - Pandora Hearts OST_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

I felt stupid for even coming to see her.

I felt like a moron because no matter how much I swallowed, that stupid lump continued to scorch my throat.

I felt weak because no matter how much I tried to prove myself, no matter how high my level of maturity was, in the eyes of the world I was still just a kid. A useless kid who couldn't even control his emotions enough. I disrespected my own mother - the woman who gave life to me - and the worst part was I didn't even _care_ anymore.

How could I?

She stopped being my mother years ago.

"Ven…"

"Please…just…leave me alone right now."

I turned, stuffing my fists into my hoodie pockets as we walked through the Sector 5 slums. I had barely spoken two words since we had left Sector 6, with Lightning shadowing us. Naminé left me be as I had asked, but one glance over my shoulder and I could see she was struggling to mask the rejection she felt.

_I'm sorry, Nami. I just don't want you to ever see me cry._

Reaching the entrance to the old church, I quickly walked inside. The wood beneath my sneakers creaked and moaned under the weight, and there was a flower bed that grew towards the front of the church, near where the alter used to be. I crouched down a moment later after I had reached them, just trying to take a deep breath.

I wiped my face with my sleeve, allowing myself a silent cry for a few moments. The door to the church hadn't opened yet - I guessed Lightning sensed I wanted a moment alone and was staying outside with Naminé. Thinking back to my childhood friend, I paused and wondered if she was hurting right now, knowing that I was to the point of tears. I had hurt for her when she was in the same state; we were close, so it wasn't a wonder that my dismissal of her comfort had stung.

Taking a deep breath, my fingers brushed against the soft petals. I thought back to the stories that Zack would tell us, of the days when he first joined SOLDIER, and how he met Aerith. I smiled, glancing up at the hole in the ceiling, knowing he had came crashing down through it and these very flowers had broken his fall.

The door opened just as I quickly plucked five of them and tied them together with a rubber band I found in my pocket. I didn't straighten though, simply blinking as I glanced over my shoulder at Naminé. She had discarded her petticoat, wearing her little white dress that she was always fond of. Her fingers nervously played with the ends of her hair, falling over her shoulder as she tipped her head a little to the side, that sweet smile in place but her eyes like winter inquiring.

My lips twitched into that smile that always managed to appear around her, before I straightened while slyly hiding the flowers behind my back. I approached her, with Naminé hesitating before stepping forward, now pressing her hands together and lacing her fingers in front of her.

"Are you feeling better now, Ven?"

I nodded, "I am. Thank you."

"So…um…Reeve is here. He's talking to Miss Lightning outside."

I chuckled, "Don't think she'll handle the formality so well." Pausing, I bit down on my lower lip as I held out the flowers to her.

Naminé's eyes widened in surprise, before her cheeks tinged pink as she took the bouquet, bringing them close to smell them. I rubbed the back of my head nervously, closing my eyes for a moment. I had never been confident enough to do this before, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

"H-Hey…"

I staggered a bit as her full weight hit me head-on, opening my eyes a moment later to find her embracing me, her face buried into my shoulder and her arms around me.

_Why do I have to turn red now?!_

That's when she pulled back, her arms still around me, our faces only inches apart. I could count every fleck of silver in her icy eyes, the light reflecting and once again reminding me of snow. She was so beautiful - in a way that was so natural and so pure. I doubted she honestly knew how beautiful she really was.

Her eyes left mine only briefly, glancing at my lips. I swallowed hard.

_O-oh…s-she wants me to…_

I slowly brought my hand to her face, her cheek gently brushing my white and black checkered wristband as my fingers tucked a loose strand of wheat behind her ear. Fighting my hesitance, I then ran my fingers through her hair, allowing the silken strands to wrap around my fingers as she continued to look into my eyes. It almost felt as if she was starting to lean closer.

I did the same, trying to ignore the thumping in my chest or the nerves twisting my stomach into knots. I heard her breath catch seconds before her eyes shut with her cheeks still dusted with that rosy glow and her lips barely pursed in anticipation.

I had imagined this moment a thousand times.

It felt like I had waited a thousand _years _for this.

So there wasn't any way I was going to let this chance slip through my fingers.

_...Rose…_

That was the first thought that came to my mind.

It started out light, just a brush of our lips - hers feeling as soft as the inside of a rose. It last only a few seconds before she withdrew slightly. Just when I went to step back, I felt her hands gripping my shoulders and pulling me back down. This time, the kiss was much firmer than before, our lips lightly pecking every so often.

_My heart feels like it's about to burst! I-I can't believe it! I'm kissing Naminé!  
_

The girl I had basically been in love with my entire life.

Was _kissing_ me!

After what seemed like forever (in actuality was maybe a few minutes), I felt her pull back. She opened her eyes seconds after I did, looking a little flushed and suddenly very flustered. I chuckled a bit at the adorable reaction as she brushed her fingertips to her lips in disbelief - like, did that really just happen?!

"Hey, kids, we need to go now!"

_Shoot! _

I had _completely_ forgotten about Lightning and Reeve. Naminé turned and quickly retrieved her coat from one of the pews, putting it on and still holding her bouquet. Lightning noticed it a moment later, raising a brow in surprise as she looked at me with a calculating gaze, then putting two-and-two together. She then snorted softly in disbelief - something that made me pout a bit - before we hurried over to the man in a nice suit.

"So…uh…we get to go see my father now, right?" I asked, once again rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

Reeve nodded after giving a soft chuckle, "I could tell immediately that you were Lavitz's son. You act just like him."

"Is that a good thing…or what?"

"It's a great thing. He's one of the most honest people I work with." Reeve turned to Lightning, "I got this now, if you want to head back."

She nodded and then paused, "I'll take those, so they don't die." Lightning indicated to the bouquet of flowers in Naminé's hands. Nodding, the blond handed it over and Lightning glanced at me one last time. "Hey, Ven."

"Um…yes?"

"After school ends this semester, call me and we'll see about getting you set up in Radiant Garden. Okay?"

Blinking, I nodded at once. "Thank you! So much!"

She turned and left.

"Well?" Reeve turned to look at us, "Shall we get going them?"

"Yeah," I said, beaming as I felt small and nimble fingers brush against my own before I laced my hand with Naminé's. "Let's go see my father."

_Maybe coming here wasn't a big mistake after all… Dad will listen. I just know he will. There's nothing else in this world he lives for other than us. _

Unlike my mother, Dad didn't have a choice with his job.

He still made time for us. He actually had been home maybe two weeks prior to all the chaos. I could still remember it like it was yesterday - the three of us playing soccer in the backyard, laughing.

_Dad…_

I just hoped that he would be able to help us.

* * *

_A/N: I like, died, from gushing so much over that scene :3 Review guys! Please! Reviews make Ven and Nami happy! (AND ME!)_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: A Flower Blooming in the Slums - Crisis Core OST_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

The ShinRa Electric Power Company towered over us. It was at least 80 floors high and it glowed like a beacon - whether one of hope or despair, I wasn't exactly sure. I didn't know much about Midgar, but I knew that things weren't very good. It wasn't a wonder that there was so much strife down below in the slums and sectors.

AVALANCHE wasn't any of my business though. They were simply the resistance fraction that Riku's parents and aunt, Sora's half-brother and sister-in-law, along with Naminé's brother worked for. They were simply trying to help me find my brother.

Reeve lead us through the front door, where Infantrymen flanked the entrance, giving us narrowed eyes. Naminé immediately stepped closer to me and grabbed my arm, keeping her eyes lowered. I chewed the inside of my cheek, worried about her. I wondered if it bothered her, being at the company who was responsible for the death of her parents.

We signed in at the visitor's desk, being handed little clip-on name tags, and Reeve greeting the secretary as if she was a long time friend. Her eyes quizzically locked on Naminé - as if in recognition - but she didn't say anything. Once we were permitted to go forward, we climbed up one of the two staircases leading toward the elevators.

"Alright, just stay close to me." Reeve said quietly. "We'll be heading toward the research department to see Pr. Hastings. Do not wander off on your own. There's no telling what can happen. They're skeptical of anyone outside of ShinRa being inside the building."

"Okay," I said quietly.

My heart started to thump again, wondering how this meeting would go. I was praying that it would be the opposite of my meeting with Veconia - she had lost all respect in the mother department. I refused to acknowledge her as such any longer. First name basis, for the win - and I really hoped that Dad could help in some way.

Or at least listen…

We stepped into the elevator, which made me feel cramped. I didn't have much choice but to practically be pinning Naminé to the wall. The space became even more cramped as two people in dark suits stepped inside, pushing us against one another. Our noses brushed and our blue eyes met, her face as red as mine began to feel after five agonizing minutes.

Why couldn't this happen during a less serious time?

Seriously?

Ugh.

_Finally, I can breathe again! _

I zipped out of that elevator as quickly as I could as we reached the appropriate floor. Reeve went to step out when his phone went off, Naminé nervously playing with a strand of her hair as we watched him answer it. He had a hushed conversation for a minute, before he regretfully glanced at us.

"I'm sorry, kids. Orders are orders. Your father should be on this floor. Just have him escort you down when you're finished here, alright?"

"Okay," I nodded. "C'mon, Nami! Let's go!"

I took her hand before she could even react, us making our way through the corridors of the floor, peeking through small windows into white labs and many people in lab coats, searching for my father. I scratched my head with my free hand as we reached a fork in the hallway, looking down to the right, then the left.

"Hmm…this way!"

"Whoa! Ven!" Naminé staggered a bit as I abruptly turned down the left. "You're…really excited!"

"Of course I am! I haven't seen my Dad in… feels like forever!"

"So much different from how you reacted to seeing your mother…you seemed…scared."

I stopped short at those words, letting go of her hand a second later.

"That's because…I know she's the cause of our broken family in the first place… she used to be a great mother…she used to be there for us. Then she got around Dante and became a weapons' dealer…then she cheated on my father, but denied it even after Roxas saw it. She refused to get a divorce because of it ruining her reputation in our small town community…even though everybody already knew. So instead, they're just estranged husband and wife, working in the same city, yet acting like neither exists. It's sad really - she always played the victim, when she was the one abusing and hurting Dad. He's the real victim here. So…I don't blame him for throwing himself into his work. At least he still made an attempt to be there for us."

"Ventus…I…I didn't know…"

I gave her a fake smile, "It's alright! Really. I don't like talking about my problems. I'd rather just try and be happy and resolve everything on my own. Or…with Roxas."

"You…can't always do that though…"

I shrugged, "I can't just change overnight. Sorry." My eyes flickered to a sign outside of a door. "Hey! Found it!" I rushed forward and knocked on the door, hearing a voice say "Come in" before opening the door. "Dad!"

I zipped inside before I could stop myself, throwing my arms around him before he could even react. I heard him say my name in surprise, then in happiness before ruffling my hair. I looked up at his grinning face, taking in the familiar features, weariness etched on it, but he looked genuinely happy to see me.

Tousled, unkempt sandy hair, blue eyes identical to mine, stubble on his cheeks and his hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His glasses were a bit askew from my hug, but he quickly fixed them. His lab coat looked a little worse for wear, and he had little droplets of coffee stains on his green polo, but he looked better than the last time I saw him.

"Ven, what are you doing here?" Dad blinked as I let go, giving a sheepish grin. "You should be in school." He made a face at me.

"I'm sorry!" I held up my hands as I heard Naminé enter the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Dad blinked a little in recognition. "It's…actually really important. You might need to sit down."

Dad took his seat, and I took one glance around his office. He basically lived here - I could tell by the wornness of the couch he probably slept on at night. He had research notes strewn all over his desk, along with pictures of Roxas and me. He had his own personal coffee machine too.

"Do I need coffee for this?" he joked, seeing me glance at it as Naminé and I sat down on the couch.

I laughed a bit, "Probably not. Just…okay…don't freak out." I took a deep breath, "Roxas has been missing for over 48 hours now."

Dad had just lifted his coffee mug to his lips before it slipped, hitting the floor and breaking. He blinked once, the shock and horror on his face probably a mirror image of what mine had looked the moment I realized Roxas was gone.

"What…how…?" Dad immediately leapt to his feet, searching around his papers and unearthing his dead phone. I sighed - Dad was so scatterbrained. "Did you try and call me?"

"Yeah. When I couldn't get a hold of either one of you guys, I went ahead and filed the Missing Person's Report myself. Terra took me to the police station after we searched all night. Kind of a good thing we're emancipated, come to think of it, but at the same time it's a downside because that means legally Roxas is seen as an adult and go do as he pleases…Oh!" I pulled out my own phone. "He left me a voicemail. You should hear it."

Dad took a shaky breath as he took the phone, listening to it. I glanced at the girl beside me, who was quiet as she hugged herself. I could tell she was very uncomfortable, but I couldn't do anything to console her right at the moment.

"Why did he just up and run away like that?" Dad asked, his voice cracking.

So I told him everything. About Xion and her brother, about Axel, and about my theory that he had run away to protect Xion. There was an eerie silence that fell around the room, before Dad turned and grabbed his office phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my boss and getting time off to find my son."

"Dad…won't that jeopardize your job?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly, Ventus, I don't care right now. I'll go back to my old job of teaching at the college. My sons are more important to me than anything else in this world." With that stated, I watched as he dialed an extension, having words with his boss and then hanging up a moment later. "Alright, it's been cleared. C'mon - we're going to my apartment."

"Dad…"

He paused in his frantic packing of anything important, glancing over at me.

"By the way, why is Nami with you?"

"Roxas…broke up with her shortly before all this started… but we're the only ones who were willing to come and find him. He's our best friend - my brother."

He smiled, "I understand. Alright, let's go."

We nodded and followed him out of the office.

* * *

Dad's apartment looked vacant, almost as if no one had lived there. While Dad hunted down something for us to eat, since it was already dusk, I stepped onto the fire escape and made a call to the Seventh Heaven. Tifa answered.

"Hey, it's Ven."

"How did meeting up with your parents go?"

"Horrid with Veconia,"

"I heard that part from Light. What about with your father?"

"He's taking time off work. Basically, he resigned." I sighed, "Any leads?"

"Nothing so far - oh, hang on a minute. You said that one of the kids that Roxas hung out with and disappeared too was named Axel right?"

"Formally known as Lea."

"He has a brother here?"

"Yeah, a guy named Reno."

"…I know him."

"You do?! Seriously?!"

"Yeah. He works for ShinRa and is apart of the Turks. They're a special forces team - they do a lot of dirty work, kidnapping, murder, you name it."

I swallowed hard, "Uh…you don't think…"

"Sadly, I do. If he's Reno's little brother, then they're most likely at his place."

"Where does he live…?"

"In a loft above the Devil's Nest."

"What's that?"

"An underground club. Where did you say your Dad's apartment was?"

"Um…it's close to downtown, above the plate, you know?"

"Perfect. You should be a few blocks away."

"Huh?!"

"Well, you want to go find Roxas, don't you? Your best bet would be to go ahead and head there. It's a night club too, so wait till about nine or ten. That's when they should be there."

"But…but…"

"Ventus, I need you to do this."

"Yeah…okay…" I sighed.

It was for Roxas.

"Do me a favor though…leave Naminé there. I'll have Cloud come and get her."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Ven…"

"I…I need Naminé to stay with me, okay? I know she's Cloud's baby sister…but she's my best friend. I need her right now. She doesn't want to leave me either."

"At least let us keep her here while you go to the Devil's Nest."

"Alright…"

It wasn't right of me to deny Naminé time with brother, anyway. I was being selfish and immediately felt guilty. So, I gave Tifa the address and we hung up.

"Ven, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!"

I smiled, reminded of my childhood, before ducking through the window and hopping back into the small living area of the apartment. There was a kitchenette of to the side, with a wobbly small square table. Dinner wasn't extravagant, but it had been so long since I had one of my Dad's home cooked meals. It was spaghetti.

"So, Cloud should be here shortly to take you back to Seventh Heaven." I said to Naminé.

Why was it so hard to meet her eyes as I said this, awkwardly stabbing my noodles and twirling it around my fork?

Maybe because if I looked at her pretty face, I'd end up losing my resolve all together. Honestly, I didn't want her to go - but I sure as hell didn't want Naminé to come with me to a place called The Devil's Nest. Um, definitely not.

I cared way to much for her to have that happen.

"Oh…okay. Are you staying here with your Dad?"

"Yeah. He and I will do our thing and tomorrow we can start another search. Spend some time with Cloud - you two deserve it."

"Oh, okay."

I winced a little at the masked rejection in her tone - a mask I always saw right through.

Dad made small talk throughout the rest of the meal, with me putting on my fake smile, but making extra effort to avoid looking at Naminé. I honestly didn't want to involve her in what I had to do.

I couldn't tell what was more selfish - my need to have her near or the need to protect her.

"I still can't believe he broke up with you…" Dad was saying, the moment I pulled out of my thoughts.

"It's alright, Mr. Hastings."

"Nami, I've known you since you were in pre-school. You can call me Lavitz."

"A-Alright, Mr. Lavitz."

I chuckled as Dad hung his head, "Can't win, can I?"

"Nope~" I popped the 'p' before glancing at the time.

_Quarter till 8_... _Cloud should be here soon. Then I can change and get ready to go see about Reno._

"Trust me though, Nams, as soon as I get a hold of my son, I'm gonna smack him upside the head for all the trouble he's caused - good intentions masked or not. But, as I've always said, you're a much better match for Ventus here tha -"

"O-Okay Dad~! Hey, I think I hear the doorbell!"

"Doorbell's busted?"

"Whatever!"

I darted out of the room and to the front door, unchaining it and yanking it open only to nearly get my forehead knocked on by Cloud, who jolted a bit and blinked dully at me. I jerked back just in time - damned lucky I was the quick one here - before I noticed that Cloud had my duffel bag with him.

"Naminé, Cloud's here!"

"Okay, coming!"

A few moments later, she ducked underneath my arm and threw her arms around Cloud's torso in a hug. He sighed and patted her the back of head, before tossing my duffel bag into the living room. I made a face but didn't comment - honest to god, pissing off Cloud was not on my things to try before I die, otherwise it would be an early death.

"Alright, let's go." Cloud glanced at me as he turned to walk down the narrow hall, Naminé happily following.

"Oh! Just a sec!"

I had just went to shut the door when Naminé sprinted back down the hall, leaning forward and kissing me full on the lips for a few seconds. She then pulled back with a wide grin on her rosy face.

"Goodnight, Ven! See you tomorrow!"

"G-Goodnight, N-Nam…N-Naminé…"

She turned and disappeared, but I was frozen in shock, unable to process that she had just kissed me out-of-the-blue like she had.

"Ven, you're letting in flies."

"What?! SORRY!"

I hastily shut and chained the door, turning and seeing Dad standing there with that knowing smirk on his face. I quickly grabbed my bag and unzipped it, trying to locate my dark clothes.

"You know, I think for once in my scatterbrained life - other than about Materia and Science - I'm quite right."

"What about?" I grumbled, hating how warm my face was and that Dad was using this as an opportunity to tease me.

_Curse you for being friends with Zack Fair._

"You've been in love with that girl ever since you were old enough to talk. I remember you two playing on the playground at the pre-school, always holding hands and making declarations that she was your wife. To you, it never seemed like you two were playing house as kids. Your feelings for her were honest and true from day one."

"Dad!" I whirled and tried my best to glare at him. "Stop it! I was just a kid!"

"You can fall in love at any age, Ven. Don't forget that."

"…is that why Mom and you had us when you guys were still in high school…?"

"Er…that was an accident."

"Right," I teased, before grabbing a black t-shirt. "I'm going to use the shower."

"Alright." Dad stifle a yawn. "I'll go clean up."

Nodding, I turned and headed into the small bathroom at the end of the hall. The porcelain tub was rusted in some places and the mirror was dirty and cracked. The wallpaper was peeling and had yellowed severally in age. This apartment building was really run down.

It wasn't a wonder he lived in his office.

Yet, at the same time, why bother when he had a beautiful house back in a peaceful town, where the sunset's captivated everyone and just for a little while, you could forget about the War with Wutai and all the pain and ugliness in our cynical world.

As much as I loved my father, trying to see the world through his eye's was ten times harder than trying to understand the frigid darkness that had locked around my mother's heart.

Sighing, I pulled off my hoodie and plugged my cell up to charge in the little outlet by the mirror, frowning as the light overhead flickered a bit. After pulling my shirt overhead, I paused as the red and angry scar caught my attention, cutting across my left hip and stopping right at the bottom of my rib-cage. I bit my lip for a moment, hearing Aqua's voice as clear as day in my head, telling me I was much to thin. I could faintly see the outline of my ribs. My arms had a little bit of muscle, but my lower body had much more strength from my active soccer seasons.

_Can I really stand a chance at protecting her…let alone myself…if danger ever came our way?  
_

"As if," I scoffed at my own thoughts, disgusted with my weakness.

Still, protecting my loved ones was all I really had left.

Shaking my head, I turned away from my reflection and contemplated over the odds of finding my brother.

-;-

_A/N: Oh, I have sooo much planned in the Midgar Arc. Now, if only you lovely people would review again ;w; I miss hearing your feedback. Especially since I'm trying so hard on this story and the plot. Review please? I'll love you forever!  
_

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Dismiss - Birth By Sleep OST, Night in the Dark Dream - Birth By Sleep: Final Mix OST_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

~ xWhitexWindx

_Warning: Contains swearing, minor suggestive themes, underage drinking and violence._

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

The apartment was quiet as I stepped out, looking around. The door to Dad's bedroom was ajar slightly. I quickly made my way to it and peered inside, seeing he was fast asleep on his bed. He didn't even take his shoes off.

Sighing, I smiled a bit before I walked over, gently removing his shoes and placing them in his closet. Blinking, I noticed a black hooded leather jacket similar to Roxas', and grabbed it. After I put my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up halfway, I adjusted the hood, and then glanced back at Dad.

_He looks so tired… _

I pulled the blanket over him and then gently removed his glasses. There was a slight grunt and he shifted a bit, but didn't wake. I carefully placed his glasses on the table and set his alarm clock for tomorrow morning, then turned and closed the door behind me. I double checked my phone, finding a text from Naminé. I replied and told her goodnight, before shutting off my phone and putting it in my pocket.

I decided that taking the fire-escape would be safer. I didn't have a key and I didn't want to leave the door unlocked. So I opened the window and climbed out, then shut the window almost all the way. There was enough space where I could wedge my fingers later if need be, and with the curtains in place, no one would be able to tell it was unlocked.

The dark pavement had cars whizzing down it, the occasional sound of obnoxious laughter or horns blaring reaching my ears. I gripped the cold, wet bars of the ladder and worked my way down it, jumping the last few feet and landing in a crouch. I straightened and began to make my way around the trashcans and puddles.

My sneakers splashed against the pavement as I tucked my hands into the pockets, stepping out of the alleyway just as a cat screeched and darted by. I managed to jump to the side and grasp onto a street-lamp, feeling my heart race. Once it calmed down reasonably, I looked down the dark streets, trying to figure out what direction to go.

There seemed to be a crowd forming down the block, so I tried that direction first. I sighed a bit, my nails biting down into my palms as I made my way down the street. Subconsciously, I had all of the self-defense that Terra and his father, Eraqus, had taught us playing through my mind.

I was nervous.

Who could blame me?

Finally, about three blocks down, I saw the neon sign greeting me. There was a picture of a devil with black and blue flames around him and the words _The Devil's Nest _written in slanted writing. There were a bunch of young adults lined up in front of a bouncer, dressed in dark apparel, girls showing a lot of skin and dark make-up, boys covered in tattoos with spikes and chains.

I reached for my wallet, remembering a gag gift that Roxas had given me on our 15th birthday. It had mainly been for a joke, but for some reason both of us had kept them. I guess…now would be a really could reason why.

I waited in line for about twenty minutes, feeling awkward as a couple of girls tried to chat with me and flirt with me. I kindly turned them away, telling them about my beautiful girlfriend and I was only here to see my brother. They pouted but I quickly went to walk in once the bouncer lifted the rope.

He stopped me, "Got some I.D, kid?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the fake I.D, playing along. He looked it over, brows meeting, before he let me go in. I stepped down a narrow hallway, immediately underneath the glow of strobe and black lights, trying to keep my composure.

Then, the music blared, the floor thumped, and all I could see were people dancing, getting frisky in the dark corners, and the flashing lights. I actually liked the music, bobbing my head in time with the rhythm, my eyes scanning around the crowd.

About ten minutes went by, and I found myself bumping into someone.

"Watch it, you little sprite!"

_Did he just call me a fairy?_

Then, I was nose-to-nose with a familiar face.

Wild, dark spikes, eyes as bright as hellfire, a silver cuff-link earring on his right ear, the cartilage pierced twice with black hoops, and the lobes themselves gaged. His other ear had an industrial piercing, the bar having what looked like a snake, ruby eyes glittering in the lights, entwining around it. He sneered, and briefly I could see his tongue piercing - he had snakebites too. He wore tight black muscle shirt and dark red leather pants with heavy black boots. Spiked wristbands and a matching collar completed his attire.

I would never forget his face.

Just like he could never forget mine.

"Whoa, Ventus Hastings! How'd a little sprite get in here?"

"Dude, I am _not_ a sprite."

"Uhh, _dude_," He dragged out the word and talked to me as if I was stupid. "Yes you are."

"I am _not_!" I ground my teeth, growing quickly irritated with Vanitas.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Dude, you have rainbows shooting out of your ass and that dinky little halo around your head. You're a freakin' sprite."

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"You don't _belong_ here. Go back to the playground and playing house with Witchy."

I shoved him, "Don't call her that, you asshole!"

"_Whoa_, do my ears deceive me, or did the pure and innocent Ventus Lucas Hastings actually say a naughty word!" Vanitas cackled and then slung an arm around me, causing me to grimace for three reasons.

One, he used my full name. I hated it when people who weren't family or close friends used my full name. I didn't even like my middle name! Freakin' _Star Wars_ puns all the time from Terra and Riku - though I did get back at Riku by dubbing him a Sith Lord for a month straight after a convention we went to one summer.

Two, he reeked of alcohol.

Three, Vanitas Valentine was _touching_ me.

In a creepy way.

"Dude, get off!" I shoved him again.

"Hehe, little sprite can't handle the monsters here. Worst part is…" Vanitas snagged the front of my jacket and pulled me too close for comfort. "I'm a _demon_, one of the baddest of them all. Better watch out, sprite, otherwise I'll corrupt you."

I ground my teeth, trying to pull free. I felt a strange sensation forming in my palm, like…tingling. Almost like how it felt whenever my hand had fallen asleep and had woken up. Yet this prickling was different and it felt…

Faintly familiar…

"Oi! Vanitas! What are you doi - oh shit."

I turned to recognize crimson spikes and green eyes.

_Axel._

Vanitas finally let me go, giving a bored look as Axel approached us cautiously, those green eyes never leaving my face. I felt a rush of anger surge through me - catching me off-guard. I wasn't one who really got angry or miffed at anyone.

I was a cheerful and outgoing person, who tried to see the light in everything.

Yet being in this city, in the underground, forced to deal with a situation I hadn't any idea how to survive through…

I felt like I was changing a lot.

"I want to see Roxas." I demanded at once.

One look at me and they could tell I was dead serious. I wasn't playing the nice little sprite anymore - _DAMMIT. NOW HE'S GOT ME DOING IT. WTH?! _- and I sure as hell wasn't about to back down. I had been put through emotional hell and back since my twin decided to just abandon me. I was sick of being treated like I was just a little kid.

"Where is he?!" I snatched Axel's collar, my nostrils flaring.

_If Naminé…or Terra…or Aqua saw me like this…_

They wouldn't even know I was still Ven.

"Hold the rainbows, sprite." Vanitas glanced at Axel and then gave him a wild and creepy grin, "If the man wants to see his doppelganger, go ahead and take him to see him. Won't hurt anybody. Give the little fairy king his peace of mind and he'll be on his way."

"You sure about this? It's your ass I'm concerned for."

I let go of Axel's collar - mainly because I was sick of being called a freakin' fairy - but I was more surprised by Vanitas'…eerily kind gesture.

Huh. Who knew the douche bag had a heart after-all.

"We'll be fine. What's the worst he can do? It's not like he can find the Old Man and rat us out. As if. He just wants to make sure Roxie isn't hurt and then he'll go back to Twilight Town."

I didn't say anything to confirm those words.

"Take me to see Roxas."

Axel crossed his arms, shifting his gaze around. I followed it briefly, recognizing the other members of their little organization all around, eyeing me. He finally sighed and made a gesture for me to follow him.

"Don't go hunting for sprites to corrupt," Axel warned the devilish boy a second later. He looked at me, "And you better not cause any trouble with Roxas. Got it memorized?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Can we please get out of here before I decided to show Vanitas who the real monster is around here?"

"Testy, aren't we?" Axel smirked. "You've changed."

"Whatever. Seriously."

"Fine, follow me, Sir Hastings."

We weaved our way through the crowd, back behind the bar. Axel waved to a red-head with a ponytail that looked a lot like him, who was chatting up the owner, before he grabbed my arm and jerked me through a back hallway.

"What are those doors?"

"Private rooms for patrons who don't want to take someone they meet home."

"Gross,"

"Don't diss it before you try it."

"Dude, back off."

"Who got your panties in a bunch?"

"For someone who used to be a good friend of mine, you really like trying to piss me off, don't you?"

"Whoa, calm down there, Ventus~" Axel smirked. "C'mon, we're almost there."

We stepped out a finally metal door, the illuminating red letters of EXIT above, before we stepped into a dank alley. I turned and saw metal stairs leading to the loft above. Axel tossed me a set of keys.

"Bring those back to me when you're done."

"Fine. Thanks."

He nodded and turned to head back inside. I ascended the stairs, feeling how slick the metal was under my hand and how rickety it was. I reached the door and put the key inside the deadbolt, turning it. Then, I opened the door.

Silence reached my ears, which surprised me. I had expected the sound of the music from down below, but I assumed Reno had made it sound-proof. I stepped inside the narrow hallway and then made my way inside the loft.

I stopped short a second later.

"Aw, gross!" I closed my eyes.

I never in my life walked in on Roxas making-out with a girl.

Now I just saw him tongue-wrestling with Xion, with his hand under her shirt and…

_I think my eyes are burning…I'm gonna puke…_

"…what the actual fuck, Ven!"

I looked to see Xion turning red and quickly excusing herself, disappearing down another hallway. Roxas got up from the couch, awkwardly adjusting his pants before approaching me.

"Why are you here?!" Roxas demanded, the moment he was close enough to touch.

I punched him.

Roxas staggered and gasped, caught off-guard. I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him again.

"THAT'S FOR NAMINÉ!"

I kneed him in the stomach.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING EVERYBODY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

I then shoved him until he hit the couch, gasping.

"AND THAT'S FOR ABANDONING ME, YOU JACKASS!"

"What the f…" Roxas clutched his jaw and growled, "Dammit, Ven, I told you not to look for me! I told you to stay out of it! Why the hell don't you listen?!"

"Cause we're _brothers_! I thought that meant something to you!"

"That's _why_ I left you out of it! You're not cut out for this, Ven!"

"Who says?! Who says I can't help you! I care about Xion! I don't really care for Vanitas, but that's her brother! If they needed help, we could've just talked to Dad! Instead, you run away! You took the coward's way out! You took on the entire situation on your own and all you did was hurt everyone who ever cared about you! Dad, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, _**ME**_!"

"Just shut up, Ven! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! You never do! You just assume you know it all - well, you don't! And you thought you could hide your real feelings! You're fake - everything about you. Idiot - I knew you loved Naminé! That's the reason why I let her go! I cared about her - but I wasn't in _**LOVE**_ with her like you were! I love Xion! I always have! I was too much of an idiot to see that!" Roxas got to his feet and fisted my collar, "Now get the hell out of here! I don't need you, I don't need Dad! I have the family I need and I'm going to save them!"

"Idiot!" I drew my fist back to punch him again, only to get thrown into the wall.

A blinding light filled the room, and suddenly I was looking at the sharp edge of a strange black blade. It looked familiar, but in a way I didn't understand. Angry eyes, identical to mine, but frigid and as cold as our mother's locked on me as he held the sharp edge at my throat.

"W-What is t-that…?"

"Still don't remember, do you?"

"Remember, what…?"

"_Think_, Ven! Think back to that summer we went to Junon!"

_I blocked that summer out…  
_  
I didn't want to ever remember ever again.

"N-No! I won't!" I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block out all sound.

Black turned scarlet.

Blood, everywhere.

A memory I didn't want to face.

"G-Grampa…n-no! I don't want to remember! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER, PLEASE!"

"Remember how he was cut down, right in front of us! Remember how you screamed, how the blood coated both of us and we attacked the one who murdered our grandfather, our _Master_! Eraqus took over after that - you don't remember those years, when one day it just suddenly _stopped_ appearing for you!"

"Shut up…"

"You don't even remember Oblivion - the one thing that redeemed our grandfather's murder! You don't remember those months I was locked away! It was self-defense, but no one thought I was right after that! And here's poor little Ven, who can't remember a thing!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Poor little Ven, who can't even summon his Keyblade anymore!"

"_SHUT UP!_"

"Innocent, naïve, useless little brother Ventus who always cried to Daddy because he wasn't strong enough!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Something snapped.

And then, the tables turned.

Roxas was the one against the wall with a blade to his throat.

And I…

…was the one holding it.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews my pretties! That is all I have to say!_

-xWhitexWindx

_Musical Inspiration: Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites - Skrillex_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

~ xWhitexWindx

_Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and slightly suggestive themes._

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

Heavy breathing filled the still air.

It was a contest of sorts, of who could stand entirely still, not daring to move a muscle. The blade was familiar - every etch of metal, every curve, the design intimate to me. Wayward Wind had come back to me - it's rightful Master. It had sealed itself as I cast aside my past, not wanting to relive the moments of my childhood I longed to forget - to paint in a black void as if it had never occurred.

Maybe I was the true runaway in this imperfect picture, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the strength pulsating through my entire body, muscles locked and aching slightly from not being used in this manner, the power burning through my veins along with the magic that had sealed itself inside of me.

Our grandfather Ezra had been a great Keyblade Master. He had fought in the Keyblade Wars of old before the Keyblades and the wielders practically went extinct. The only ones to fight in the war that were still around was my grandfather and Eraqus Roark - Terra's father. He had been a young boy at the time, roughly around our age, but he had fought valiantly. The war claimed the life of Terra's mother when he was only a newborn child, leaving Eraqus to raise him on his own.

It had been twenty years since then.

Now, it was a different age - an age of SOLDIERS, of materia, of mako, of strife, of devastation. Honestly, it wasn't all that different from the past - there were just more cities and towns to burn, more mako energy to suck from the life of the planet. Keyblades weren't supposed to exist.

When Grampa Ezra was cut down in front of us, his power split and chose both of us as his successor. We had been learning how to wield them and use our magic - magic that was our birthright. It was after he died that our Keyblades took shape and two new wielders were born.

Only, I used Wayward Wind once in my entire life.

After we defended ourselves - and Oblivion had struck the fatal blow - Roxas and I were separated. He was taken away and put on trial. They cleared him without charges - stating it had been self-defense. During that time, Eraqus had been trying to teach me how to use my Keyblade.

Then, it stopped summoning all together. I couldn't handle it. I had been a child. I couldn't handle the pressure, the trauma of seeing my beloved grandfather killed. Roxas had been taken away from me and I didn't have anywhere else to go. So that summer, I stayed with them, watching as Terra and Aqua trained with their own Keyblades - yes, I remembered them now. Earthshaker and Rainfell.

Earth, water, wind…

By the end of summer, I couldn't take it anymore.

I had begged Eraqus to seal my magic - and along with it, all memories I had with my Keyblade.

I went back to smiling and laughing, not even aware of anything. I was blissful in my oblivion. I was content with the false reality I had created. I was safe - I was able to grow up without remembering the horrific tragedy of my childhood that had ruined my life completely.

Roxas, on the other hand…

"Step away from him now!"

I didn't even glance behind me, my new senses heightened and reading the magical energies forming around Xion behind me. It was a mid-level ice spell - used from materia rather than natural para-energies that born magic-users held. I kept my eyes on Roxas, who was scowling at me, Oblivion at his side, but he dared not move his fingers.

I was the faster one.

Agility, grace, speed, as quick and lethal as the wind itself - my namesake, Ventus.

"Using that here wouldn't be wise - surely Reno can't afford to repair this place. Just go ahead and call of the spell. I won't hurt him anymore." I replied, my chipper tone in place.

"Get away from Roxas!"

"I mean it, Xion. Don't push it. It's reckless and you might end up hurt."

Livid eyes narrowed on me, "You hurt her and I'll kick your ass."

I snorted, "Coming from the guy who just had his ass handed to him by _innocent, naïve, oblivious Ventus_, I don't want to hear it."

Roxas jerked his knee forward, but I leapt out of the way just as Xion's voice rang out the word "Blizzara!" and a blast of icicles went straight toward him. Roxas twirled Oblivion and deflected them just as I landed right by the door. I sighed - I honestly wanted to knock Roxas' worthless hind end out and drag him back to Twilight Town.

Xion whirled after making sure Roxas wasn't hurt, cobalt eyes narrowed on me. I should've known the daughter of the scientist Lucrecia and Vincent Valentine would be handy with materia. That blast was much stronger a level than I had anticipated. Roxas was lucky he wasn't speared by it.

"Honestly, I told you not to do it. Are you tryin' to kill him? Crazy girl you got there, Rox."

"Shut your mouth, Ven. Like you can judge. You're as crazy as they get, you insane bastard."

I laughed at that, "Yeah, but being insane isn't all bad!"

"Yeah, you and Naminé are a match made in insane heaven."

My laughter stopped immediately, glowering at him. "Naminé _is not_ insane."

"You don't know her like I do." Roxas replied coolly. "Now go back home already. I'm tired of this bullshit."

"What are you expecting to accomplish, Roxas? Running away together? Xehanort found them once - he'll keep trying to find them. After all, all students must return to their Masters. Isn't that right, Xion? Is that way your father doesn't even know you exist - yet you bear his name?"

Her eyes darkened dangerously, sparks of electricity forming around her hand. I gritted my teeth as I counted down in my head, bracing myself for what was coming. This was going to hurt like hell too.

Three seconds later, a blast of electricity sent me flying out the window. I panicked and barely managed to grab the railing of the staircase. I glanced down at the drop, knowing that with the concrete of the alleyway that I would end up hurt if I let go. So I swung myself and tried to get my footing on the slick metal, hearing thunder above.

Rain unleashed itself just as I managed to swing myself back over the railing, Roxas appearing not even twenty seconds later, armed and ready to take my head off. I slid down the railing and landed on the slick concrete, my soles sliding and water splashing moments before our Keyblades clashed.

_Do you really hate me that much, simply because I want to help you? Roxas, you didn't use to be this way. You used to tell me everything - you trusted me. We were more than brothers, we were best friends. Now…I don't even know what we are._

He broke off the attack and then went for another strike, aiming for my side - the one with the scar. A scar I now remembered receiving the day Grampa had been murdered. I had taken the attack from the gunblade that had been aimed for Roxas.

"Shit!" I gasped as a lightning spell hit my left leg, causing it to convulse and bring me down to my knees. I barely managed to block an attack aimed directly for my face. I growled at how fiercely Roxas was attacking me. "Rox, I'm still your brother! I just want to help you!"

"You can _help _me by getting the hell out of here and just leaving us alone!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Roxas backed off at once, putting several feet between us. My leg was still convulsing with little shocks - I couldn't even stand and I could feel my muscles jolting and jerking. It hurt but I bared with it. Wiping the blood from my chin, I tried to straighten, keeping Wayward Wind backhanded just in case Roxas decided to try and go at me again.

"I'll leave. On one condition - I'll even pull the Missing Person's report and call off everyone searching for you."

He glared daggers at me, but I simply held up my free hand in defense.

"I'm a worrywart."

"You're not my _mother_."

"No, that bitch is gonna rot in Hades." I snorted. "I'm gonna worry. We're still brothers - we used to be friends, too. Obviously, that's changed. You may not trust me, but I still trust you."

"Ven, idiot, I do trust you! I just don't want you involved!"

"I understand. I'll stay out of it. But here's my condition - you have to keep in contact with me - I don't care if it's an anonymous postcard from whatever location you're at. Just give me a sign you're alright. And…if you need me, you better call for me. I got your back. I don't like Xehanort anymore than you do."

Roxas glanced at Xion for a moment, "…alright, fine…"

"Okay. So I'll call off the searches and go back home with Naminé."

"You swear?"

I gave him the Scout's Honor and everything, dismissing Wayward Wind.

"Alright, we have a deal. Just…let Dad know I'm okay."

"I will."

"Take care of yourself."

"Got it."

"Ven…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you." He touched the knot on his cheek from where I had punched him. "You've really…improved."

"Took you running out on me for me to find my spine, but whatever."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Meh,"

"You're a good brother."

"You are too, dork."

We laughed for a moment, before coming in for a bro hug, patting each other on the back for a moment. Roxas ruffled my hair, with me giving him a glare in annoyance. _I_ was the eldest here, wasn't I?

"Take care of her…" he whispered, before pulling away.

"I will." I replied quietly. "…I love her…"

"Should've been you; not me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. I don't think she ever liked me. I think…she was really in love with you, Ven."

I blinked at this, but smiled anyway.

"Well, all's fair in love and war!"

"Got that right. Now get home!"

"Fiiiiiine."

I turned and walked away, stopping a moment later.

"Oi! Rox!"

He turned and caught the keys I threw at him.

"Those are Lea's!"

"Kay!"

He then disappeared back inside.

_Sorry…_

I looked at my crossed fingers.

This wasn't over.

Now that I remembered, I knew the truth. It wasn't just Xion and Vanitas that were in danger when it came to Xehanort. It was everyone who dared held the power to bring about the next Keyblade War.

Sadly, Roxas was naïve in this case.

Because he was a target too.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, thought this was closing on the end, didn't ya? XD Wrong! Reviews guys!_

-xWhitexWindx

Musical Inspiration: Dark Impetus - Birth By Sleep Final Mix OST, Hunter of the Dark - Birth By Sleep Final Mix OST


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

~ xWhitexWindx

_Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and slightly suggestive themes._

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

Climbing up the fire escape hurt like hell, but I somehow managed to fall through the window and land on the couch. I sat up enough to shut the window, then flopped back over onto my side and closed my weary eyes. It was shortly after one in the morning, and I was exhausted.

I zonked out.

I was jerked out of my sleep by the sound of bacon frying in the kitchen, peering around with half-lidded eyes and hugging one of the couch pillows to my chest. Rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand, I tried to move my leg, only to groan in pain and curl on my side. It hurt so much.

_I hate Xion right now._

Crazy woman and her crazy spells.

I noticed a worn quilt draped over my body, realizing Dad must've covered me up sometime during the night. I managed to get on my back and sit up, hissing sharply in pain under my breath as I pulled up the leg of my jeans, seeing the lacerations that lined my leg, throbbing and looking just…

"Gross…" I muttered, warily glancing into the kitchen.

Dad actually looked rested, humming along to the radio as he cooked up breakfast, but was trying to do it in a quiet fashion. I smiled a bit at this - he really was a good dad, if not a little zany. Turning my eyes back to my wounds, I bit my lip as I tried to think back to those days long forgotten.

_Now I remember…_

The energy danced through my body, joining at my palm as it glowed a soft green. I watched in fascination as the skin repaired itself, before I finally felt all the pain fade away. I grinned a bit - this was seriously effective, and unlike with materia, it was completely expense free and unlimited.

Well, not _entirely_ expense free. I felt a little worn out, despite just sleeping so hard. That was the price of using magic.

Testing my leg, I fixed my jeans and got up, taking the time to fold the quilt and drape it over the back of the couch. I also latched the window shut before I ran my fingers through my wind-swept spikes. I felt rested, but the events of last night now had set a new worry on my mind.

First thing was first though, I had to let Dad in on what happened. Cloud and Tifa too.

"Dad?"

"Ah, you're up! Good morning, Ven!"

I chuckled, "Breakfast looks great. What time is it?"

"Little after ten."

Dad set down two plates of fried eggs, bacon, and sausage links. He had a cup of coffee and I poured myself some milk. We sat down and began to eat.

"So where'd you sneak out to, Ven?"

I paled, realizing a second later that I was wearing his favorite leather jacket and my clothes from yesterday. I quickly munched on some sausage, avoiding that knowing look in his sky blue eyes. After a few seconds, Dad simply chuckled.

"Alright, alright." I groaned, "You caught me. I…got a lead on where Roxas might've been last night from Tifa."

"The young lady that runs the Seventh Heaven? Ah, yes. I remember now. She's listened to my drunken sob stories many times and always brightened my day." Dad nodded, "Alright, so you went to investigate on your own. Tell me what happened?"

"We-ll, one of the guys that Roxas disappeared with is Lea Sanders. You know - that pyro that Roxas always hung out with in middle school."

"I remember him. Good kid, very smart, yet very manipulative."

"Yeah, well, he joined this little gang and they call themselves Organization XIII."

Dad was quiet for a moment, "I've heard of them."

"Huh? You have?"

"They're a lower branch of the Turks. They work for ShinRa."

Well that was news to me…

"Don't worry - no dirty work. They're more of a gathering information against a threat that actually concerns them. A man named Xehanort. He was related to one of the chief scientists - Lucrecia - but her death was his fault. He then kidnapped her children. Saddest part is, I know the kids' biological father, but he's unaware that they're even alive. And we're under strict orders to keep it from him. My job's been on the line ever since - they suspect I have some connection with the terrorist group, AVALANCHE."

"…I do…"

"I know," Dad smirked. "So do I. I'm one of the people on the inside."

I grinned, "That's great. Is that…why you've stayed here in Midgar?"

"One of the reasons, but I called the Dean of the college and he offered me back my old position. I'm going to take it. But first, I want to hear about what happened."

"Oh, yeah. Well, Lea's brother Reno, he lives above that club a few blocks down… The Devil's Nest."

"I've heard of it. It's also a bar. No…how'd you get in?!"

"Fake I.D. It was a gag gift that Roxas gave me for our 15th birthday last November."

"Have you ever…? Before last night…?"

I shook my head, "Doesn't appeal to me. I'm a good kid, remember?" I teasingly poked at him with my fork, with Dad leaning back from it and chuckling. "Well, I got in and the first person I ran into was Vanitas Valentine. He had this weird obsession with calling me a fairy…sprite…whatever it was, it annoyed the crap out of me."

Dad blinked, "Sprites are terms given to first-timers at underground clubs. Those who have memberships have a certain rank they're given."

"Vanitas said he was a demon."

"Then he's got a real high rank in that circle."

"Axel - crap - _Lea_ showed up. I told them I wanted to see Roxas. They…actually let me. He showed me to the apartment. He was there…with Xion… and er…" I twitched a bit as I recalled them making-out. _Gross_. "We had a…disagreement."

"…you got into a fight?"

"He deserved it!" I said hotly, crossing my arms. "Anyway…during our…_disagreement_… something happened."

"What was it?"

Sighing, I stood up and hold out my hand. A felt the swiftness of a gentle breeze on my face, opening my eyes and seeing Dad's face etched in absolute shock. I gave a sad little smile as Wayward Wind caught the light, standing out even more than it already did.

"You…remember then…my father…"

I nodded, "Roxas helped_._"

He did, in his own twisted sense.

"Alright…so where's Roxas now?"

"Probably already took off again. I made him promise to send us anonymous postcards from wherever he's at and to call if he needs help."

"Well, he is emancipated and technically can do whatever he wants…" Dad sighed, "I don't like this, but we don't have much choice on the matter, do we?"

"Here's the thing, I don't plan on waiting at home. Xehanort's bad news. I plan on following him whether he likes it or not."

Dad raised a brow, "Since when did you become devious?"

"Must be Veconia in me."

Dad blinked at that statement. "Did you just…call your mother by her first name?"

Sighing, I then told him about my encounter with Veconia and her treatment of me. He sighed and then relieved my worries about how they had quietly gotten their divorce. It was one of the reasons why neither had come back home in awhile. It was sad, but at the same time it was what was best.

"So you plan on going after Roxas?"

"Definitely."

"Alone?"

"Er…actually…I kind of want to take Naminé with me. I don't want something happening to her. Everyone like…kind of knows already… my feelings and stuff and if Xehanort discovers I can use a Keyblade…I'm afraid that he'll kidnap her or something."

"I understand."

"So…you're going to be okay with this?"

"Yes, but first I want to go home and get everything set up. I'm sick of this city and I just…want to go home."

I gave him a hug before picking up the dishes. Dad went to go get ready for the day while I washed them, before going to take a shower. Once I was showered and wearing fresh clothes - now wearing a pair of pale blue jeans with a v-neck cream colored sweater under my hoodie, we set off to go check and see if Roxas had already left town.

The Devil's Nest was totally different in the daylight. It was closed for the day, but I could see some workers repairing the window that I had been pitched through. Dad adjusted his glasses and gave me a look, as if to say 'young man, this was more than a disagreement and I should kick your brother's ass', with me merely giving a sheepish grin.

"It's not that bad!"

"Hey! Roxas!" I jumped and turned at the name, expecting to see my twin as the owner of the club approached. "What's up, little man? I thought you left already with Vani and Xi-Xi to head for Gold Saucer?"

_Well, at least we know where's he's headed…though how in the world he managed to get ahold of that kind of money for that place is beyond me._

"Um, actually, I'm his twin brother, Ventus. Call me Ven!" I held out my hand in greeting.

The owner had a look of "shit!" across his face, but he grinned none the less. "Nice to meetcha, little man. So…uh…looking for your bro?"

"Just to see if he stuck around or not. Thanks for the info."

"Just be careful, little man. Shady looking people keep popping up."

" We appreciate the warning, sir. Thank you for looking after my son." Dad spoke up.

The owner turned and walked off, letting us head down toward Sector 5. We stopped by an item shop so Dad could check out some antidotes that had just gone on sale. I looked around the marketplace, stopping by an old woman who was selling perfume. I decided to buy some for Naminé. There were also hair ribbons for sale.

I blushed a bit as I recalled the ribbon's origin that Aerith wore all the time. I picked out a light blue one and got it as well, before turning to meet up with Dad at the edge of the slums. We then made our way to Sector 7, walking through the old playground.

Once we made it to Seventh Heaven, I walked in first.

"VEN!"

I blinked and grinned as Naminé hugged me in greeting, before I boldly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tifa greeted Dad with a smile on her face, while I felt a glare coming from the direction of the stairs. Sure enough, there was Cloud, giving me an overprotective death stare that normally would've scared me half-to-death.

After putting up with Zack's crazy antics, it didn't anymore.

Instead, I pulled Naminé close and hugged her tight to me, just taking in her camellia scent and her soft skin. She was wearing a soft white hooded sweater that stopped just at her thighs, a pair of soft purple jeans clinging to her lower frame. I really liked the purple on her.

"I missed you," I said quietly.

"I missed you too." Naminé breathed, smiling at me.

"I got you something!" I then grinned at her, before pulling the bottle of the perfume out and the ribbon. "Uh…I was inspired by Zack."

She giggled and smiled at me, "It's not original, but it's still sweet. Thank you."

She took the ribbon, and I watched as she tied it around her neck, tying it off into a little bow at the side of her neck. It looked adorable on her and she smelled the perfume, before going over to Tifa to have her test the perfume. The older woman gave me a grin and a thumbs up. Cloud simply face-palmed.

"So how did it go last night?"

I sat down in the stool, spinning a bit as she placed a hamburger in front of me. I picked it up and took a bite - I was really hungry for some reason. Guess my appetite was back.

As I ate, with Naminé sitting close beside me, I told them about what happened. After a bit, there was some silence.

"You…went there… without me?"

"Cloud made me do it."

Naminé glared at him, "I'm supposed to be helping find Roxas too."

"Though I did agree with his judgment. It wasn't a place for you, Naminé."

She pouted and turned her back on us males - an expected response.

"So…you want us to call off the search then?"

"Yeah. But Naminé and I are going to follow him. He's going to Gold Saucer next."

"Are you two going to be safe?" Tifa questioned, hands on her hips.

I hopped back and once again demonstrated my summoning of Wayward Wind.

Naminé didn't look as shocked as I had expected.

"Kairi…Sora…and Riku…can do that too…"

I blinked, "Dad, I want you to protect the town when you get back with Zack."

"I'll go too," Cloud stated.

"Are you sure? Doesn't AVALANCHE need you here?"

"Family first," Cloud stated.

Tifa nodded in understanding, "Alright. So…Ven and Naminé, you two are heading for Gold Saucer. Naminé, you have the materia I gave you, right? And the staff to fight with?"

"Yeah, I'm prepared."

"Alright, then I'll go to the station and get our tickets then!" Dad said.

"Actually, Cloud or I should go." I spoke up. "No offense, Dad, but you might lose them…"

He sighed, "Alright, fine."

"I'll go," Cloud volunteered. "Tifa, can you give Naminé some more combat training in the meantime?"

"Definitely."

"I'm gonna go do some research." I stated. "Cid won't kill me if I touch the computer, right?"

"Haha, no. Go right ahead."

"Thanks!"

"What about me?" Dad asked, looking lost.

"Just relax." I grinned. "We got this."

If only I was as sure as my words sounded.

* * *

_A/N: The quest continues XD Devious Ven is very interesting to say the least. Thanks for the reviews; please review again!_

xWhitexWind

_Musical Inspiration: Sky-Blue Eyes - Crisis Core OST_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and in no means belong to me. Written in 1__st__ Person, contains hints of RokuNami, RokuShi, and VenNami._

_~ xWhitexWindx_

_Warning: Contains swearing, violence, and slightly suggestive themes._

* * *

_**Broken Chains**_

I felt like I had been sleeping forever.

Honestly, it felt great considering how little I had slept since Roxas had gone missing. Being back in my room, in my own bed, under my favorite blanket…this was the closest to heaven I had ever gotten when it came to sleeping.

So when I felt someone shaking me awake, I whined and burrowed myself deep into my covers. I heard a sigh and then someone yank the covers off. I didn't bother to open my eyes to see who it was, continuing to whine as I had a tug-a-war with the blanket-snatcher.

"Ven, seriously, you've been sleeping for almost an entire day!"

I squinted as the burly figure came into view, "…Ter…?"

"Who the hell else would it be, man? Now get up. It's not everyday you turn 16 you know…"

I shot up completely, "No way! Is it really today?!"

"Yup, 16 years ago, two little demons were brought into this world on November 23rd." Terra chuckled. "Their names are Ventus Lucas Hastings and Roxas Alexander Hastings. Both are kind and compassionate - one is slightly insane and a little _too_ happy for his own good while the other is levelheaded and yet a little on the emo side."

"I'm cool with that." I grinned, before hopping out of bed. "So what are we doing?"

"Just shower and come down to the kitchen. Aerith, Aqua, Kairi and Naminé are in the kitchen. Zack, Sora, Riku, and Hope are in the basement. Light should be coming back soon. I know that a few of your classmates will be here - Sora went a little crazy inviting people."

"Just…what in the world is goin' on?"

"Uhhh your party?" Terra chuckled and flicked me in the forehead.

I whined and rubbed the red spot, glowering up at him. He actually took a step back from me in response.

"Just get ready. And…try and look nice."

"Says the guy who runs around in a football blazer all the time…"

Terra rolled his eyes and then shoved me toward the bathroom. "Get ready, Ven. You're so stubborn anymore."

Rolling my eyes, I finally listened to him and went to go shower. Twenty minutes later, I was clean, hair washed and deodorant in place. I found an old light green button down in the closet, wearing it with a pair of my grey jeans. I tied the laces of my converse and then double-checked myself in the mirror.

_Why do I have to dress up anyway? _

Making a face, I then put on my best smile, snorting as I realized how fake it looked. Oh well. At least I knew Roxas was okay. Naminé and I had purchased two tickets to Gold Saucer and would be leaving tomorrow - Zack wasn't too happy with the arrangements, but Dad had talked to him about my plan and they agreed it would be best.

I just wanted to protect Naminé and Roxas.

I guessed for a night it would be okay to just forget about everything for awhile. Yeah! I needed some fun. Today was my birthday.

To think, it would be the first birthday I would be celebrating without Roxas beside me. It made me feel a little sad, but knowing him he was having a blast with Vanitas, Xion, and Axel right now at Gold Saucer, playing games, eating till he couldn't take another bite, betting on the Chocobo races, and maybe even going on a romantic date with Xion.

My thoughts drifted back to Naminé - of how slowly she was opening up to me in ways I had only dreamt possible. We had kissed - the thought once again causing my lips to tingle from the memory. I lightly traced my lower lip with the tip of my tongue as I bit down on it, suddenly very anxious to see her. Knowing her, she had been the one to come up with this birthday party idea, along with Kairi.

I would smile tonight - I would allow myself the oblivious bliss and forget about Keyblades and dark memories.

Tonight, I would celebrate my life.

* * *

By six-thirty, the party was in full swing. Aerith was in charge, having put her husband on baby-duty while he grumbled, but soon was distracted by his adorable son, who seemed to like to steal my father's glasses. Dad didn't seem to care - he actually looked quite happy to be helping Zack with the toddler while Aerith and Aqua finished setting up.

Our rec-room had been completely transformed. It seemed that the girls had outdone themselves while I had slept. A table of food had been set out, with chips, cupcakes, red cups and two-litters of soda lining the tops. There was a birthday cake - it was an ice cream cake too. Mint chocolate chip, which was my favorite. It was in the fridge upstairs being guarded zealously by Aqua from Terra.

Music was playing, a mixture of upbeat pop and rock. I recognized a lot of my classmates from school - some kids I knew only from passing in the halls, others fellow soccer team members. There were a couple of kids from the drama club - Kairi had invited them. Sora had invited his friends Neku, Shiki, and Joshua. They attended a private school.

Lightning had arrived with Riku and Hope - who was about a year older than me. He didn't really know anyone but Riku - considering they lived together - and me. So he lingered close to Lightning, who was currently supervising us with her arms crossed over her chest as she chatted with Zack. He was currently bouncing Angeal on his knee while Dad went out to pick up some pizzas.

Everyone was dressed casually, but a lot nicer than what they would usually wear. It was a little strange seeing Aqua in a dress, but she looked really nice. It was obvious that Terra had noticed her too - he kept blushing every time she smiled at him and rubbed the back of his neck, looking tongue-tied and unsure what to do or say. I couldn't help but chuckle and try and conceal my grin behind my cup, sipping some of the soda.

My eyes kept roaming around the room, spotting my friends amongst my classmates. Selphie, Yuffie, and Pence were currently chatting on one of the couches, looking really excited about something. Most likely the school festival coming up after Winter Break. Sora and Kairi were chatting and laughing with Hayner and Olette, with a bored looking Neku standing beside them. He looked like he wanted to just bash his head into the wall or something - along with avoid his upbeat friend Shiki, who was dancing and drawing a lot of attention to herself. He looked a little irked the moment Joshua joined in on the conversation.

I turned, expecting Aerith or Naminé just as the sound of someone coming down the stairs reached my ears. I had just taken a sip of my soda to choke a bit.

Fuu, my ex, had just arrived with Seifer and Rai.

She hadn't changed much. Her grey hair was still styled so that it covered half of her face - she had a really bad accident when she was younger, scarring it badly and impairing her eye. She still wore that stoic expression on her face though and the moment her visible crimson orb locked on me, she took a step closer to Seifer - they had been dating awhile now.

I still didn't understand why she didn't even want to be friends after our break-up, but I took it as is. That didn't mean her treatment towards me didn't sting - I guessed it had something to do with Roxas and Seifer's bad relationship. They didn't get along at all.

"Yo, Hastings. Is your father off his rocker or what?" Seifer demanded, seeing me and smirking a bit as he stopped in front of me. "Isn't that chicken-wuss of a brother of yours still MIA?"

"Roxas is fine." I replied firmly. "Sorry you didn't get the memo though. He's spending his birthday with his friends, out-of-town."

"He's just a punk. Runs away and drops out of school." Seifer scoffed, "Probably knocked up that new chick of his. What's-her-face? Xi-something-or-other."

I took one step closer, "Say one more word and I'll kick your ass out of here. This is still my home. I don't give a damn who invited you. Learn some _respect._"

Seifer rolled his eyes, "…whatever."

He did shut his mouth though, turning to challenge Hayner to a game of pool. While a majority of the other teens gathered around to watch, I decided to step out. I felt angry again, something that bothered me. It used to take a lot to tick me off, especially enough to make my chest tight and cause me to shake.

My first instinct was to find Naminé, Terra, or Aqua.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, I went into the kitchen. Terra and Aqua were laughing about something, with the brunette standing close to her as they talked, leaning against the counter as she was wrapping something I couldn't fully see - I assumed a birthday present. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, I decided to move on and search for Naminé, only to catch something out of the corner of my eye that I hadn't expected.

Terra was kissing Aqua.

Cue stomach flip and wave of awkwardness, along with inward cheering.

I hastily tiptoed passed the kitchen doorway, leaving them to their moment (why Terra had some weird obsession with trying to kiss Aqua in _my_ kitchen seriously boggled my mind).

"Geez…moving in on her in _my_ house…what the hell…"

I finally just walked out the front door, taking several deep breaths while trying to calm myself. The cold autumn air stung my throat, but it seemed to help calm me down. I kept my eyes closed as I wandered around the front yard, walking over to where an old wooden swing still hung from the giant oak tree of our yard.

I whipped my head at the sound of the front door opening, wondering if Terra or Aqua had come to find me, only to freeze at the sight of Naminé storming out of the house. I had never seen her look angry before - it was honestly a little terrifying. Her blue eyes were sharp and cold, even more frigid, reminding me of a fierce blizzard that would destroy anything in its path. Her hair, which had been done in loose curls, bounced around her face as she walked down the path, her white heels clicking against the concrete. A pair of black leggings framed her lower body and she wore an off-the-shoulder longsleeve white shirt that went to mid-thigh with a thick black belt around her waist, the ribbon I had given her tied around her neck still. I was surprised to see that she was even wearing make-up too.

She looked gorgeous.

And frightening.

"Stupid bitch!"

I blinked, taken aback even more by the sound of Naminé swearing - sweet and quiet artist Naminé who never said a bad word or tore another person down. She stopped and released a frustrated growl, one that reminded me of a mountain cat. Her nails raked at her curled hair, before she whirled and actually stomped her foot.

"How dare she! How dare she come here and say that to me! Calling me a whore? Roxas dumped _me_! Ven is a great guy - hell, I should've just been honest and told him how I felt from the start! No, timid and stupid little Naminé was too scared! Too scared to actually be with the person who spent all their time just trying to make _me_ happy! No, I had to date Roxas because Roxas was the more expected choice! Because Kairi set us up and I didn't want to disappoint her! I was a coward and a fool, but I am _not_ a whore! There is nothing wrong with finally confronting my own feelings! Hah, I'll show her, that no good one syllable-speaking, stuck-up stoic…argh! I am the daughter of Kite Strife! I am _not_ a pushover like people think! I am also the daughter of Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class and I don't take anyone's shit! I follow my heart! As soon as I find Ventus, I am going to stop being a coward and tell him how I really feel! I'm going to -"

I cleared my throat and stepped behind the tree, giving her a sheepish grin as I tucked my hands into the pockets of my jeans, slowly approaching her. She was frozen stiff, eyeing me in complete shock and bewilderment, slowly lowering her arms from where she had been venting and waving them about.

I had never seen Naminé angry before - in all honesty, it was kind of scary.

At the same time, it was kind of adorable too.

Who knew that Naminé had a spitfire side to her after all?

"How…long have you been there…?"

"…since you stormed out of the house about five minutes ago…"

She took a step back and covered her mouth, turning her face and looking down, her cheeks reddening and she then bit down on her bottom lip. As soon as I was close enough, I reached my hand out to cup her cheek, turning her face. She kept her eyes lowered though.

"Hey…" I said gently, "Relax… whatever Fuu said, it's not important. She's just got a bad attitude and doesn't understand. She had a thing for Roxas and was probably just jealous of you cause you two went out."

"We should've _never_ went out!" Naminé spat, her tone ringing with venom as our blue eyes finally met. "He wasn't the one I cared about, Ventus! I did it because that's what everyone else _expected of me_! Good little Naminé, always meeting everyone's expectations! Good little Naminé, allowing herself to get bullied by Larxene and Marluxia and never able to stand up for herself! I always had to depend on you to save me, to be my hero and I couldn't even be brave enough to tell you that I love you and - shit!" Naminé clamped her hands over her mouth, her voice now a squeak as I felt myself freeze.

_She just…told me she loves me…_

Screw the consequences - this was my life and I was finally going to live it. I was tired of pretending to be happy when deep down I was miserable. I was tired of faking a smile for everyone else. I wanted to be _happy_, for _real_. I wanted to be with the girl I basically loved my entire freakin' life. I didn't care what anyone else had to say about it anymore.

This was _my_ life.

It was about damn time I started living it.

I reacted before fully comprehending it, grabbing Naminé's arm as she turned to run away. She barely managed to get my name out before I turned her and pulled her to me, capturing her lips with mine. She gave a muffled cry before I felt her struggling cease all together, very slowly her arms raising and wrapping around my neck. I pulled her smaller frame against mine tightly, feeling how soft she felt as my arms locked around her waist, my lips hot and seeking against hers. Our lips parted and joined multiple times, the kisses becoming more intense.

I felt my skin tingling in a mixture of hot and cold - cold from the chilly air around us, yet hot from Naminé's body pressed tightly against mine, my blood rushing through my veins as my mind whirled, all coherent thought leaving me out of my mind.

The only things I knew were her touch, her taste, her warmth, her softness.

I brushed my hand up her back, feeling her body shivering against mine. She moaned against my lips as I slowly danced my fingertips up her spine, before stroking her hair softly, allowing the curls to wrap around my fingers before I pressed my hand against the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

She tasted like cotton candy from her lip gloss, her tongue soft and her mouth warm. I hadn't expected my first real kiss to be so messy, with teeth clinking and tongues messily brushing against each other, but I didn't dare pull back. I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

I wanted to pour everything that I had felt for thirteen years into this kiss. Every innocent flutter in my chest, every nervous glance across the desks at school, every hug that seemed far too close for two friends, every subtle touch of skin when walking down the halls or sitting close together in the library. Everything was being poured out now.

Years of confessions unspoken.

I didn't have to question my feelings anymore - whether they were right or wrong. Whether or not I even deserved to be happy. It was so clear and simple now and as scary as it should've been, I wasn't scared anymore.

I was irrevocably in love with Naminé Skye Fair.

The kiss ended only because I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I broke the kiss, pecking her lips a few times before pulling back slowly. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she finally opened her eyes, looking up at me from under her bangs and lashes, her face flushed from our kissing.

"I'm in love with you, Naminé." I said quietly. "I have been since I was like three. You're right - it shouldn't have been Roxas who held your hand or gave you your first kiss. It should've been me. You're _not_ to blame though. I am for being scared and a coward…scared I wasn't good enough. Well, I know that I was stupid to think that. You helped me see that…I'm a lot stronger than I realize. Stronger than Roxas. So I'll protect you…if you want me to or not, I'm still going to do it, cause I know that you're going to be right beside me and doing the same. So…Naminé…please be mine. Only mine."

Her eyes glossed over before she nodded, pulling me close into the tightest embrace I had ever felt. Closing my eyes, I inhaled her sweet camellia scent, kissing her neck gently as I played with her hair idly.

"I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me, Ventus."

I chuckled, "You're stuck with me forever!"

I wasn't a kid anymore. I was young and this was my life. What mattered now was only Naminé and me.

No one else could come between us ever again.

Not Roxas, not our friends, no one.

As it should've been from the very start.

* * *

After cake (hell yeah, my very first birthday cake of my own!), Aerith made Zack take Angeal home to put him to bed, because he was growing fussy. They had a very interesting squabble that consisted of "Hey, I'm the man in this marriage!" and "I'm the woman and mother, _watch the baby and take him home __**now**__!_" with scary glares and Zack actually cowering in slight fear of his wife before heeding her.

Dad had decided to leave Aerith in charge - and after giving me the keys to the car he had restored but never drove as my birthday present (and me flipping the hell out in excitement because this meant I had my own car now) - and he had gone to stay at a buddy's for the night, giving me the house to myself. Lightning was playing a game of cards with Aerith in the office off to the side of the rec-room, but I noticed that she was in her "ignore the world" moods so we would have privacy.

It was a good thing too, because it was Kairi and Selphie's bright idea to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Hayner was immediately opposed to the idea - he was a very jealous guy - but Olette begged him because she didn't want to feel left out. So of course the whole "if they're attached, you better just chat" rule was applied. Though I had the sneaky suspicion that some of the attached guys wouldn't mind if their girlfriends made out with another girl.

Kairi got one of the empty bottles and made everyone sit in a circle. Those who didn't want to participate had to leave and go home - and with the night still young and all of us teenagers, nobody wanted to go home just yet. Well, except Neku, but Shiki latched onto his arm and made him sit down and play anyway. For some reason, he had a hard time saying no to her.

And thus the game began.

With me.

Birthday boy and all.

"Please let it be Nami…" I prayed under my breath, before closing my eyes and spinning the bottle.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

I peeked and groaned inwardly, staring awkwardly across from me at Yuffie, who was leaning back with a horrified expression on her face. Selphie was giggling uncontrollably along with Kairi, who both got up and began to push the ninja toward the coat closet where Roxas and I kept our snowboarding equipment and old board games that we used to play as kids. I squirmed and tried to fight off Terra, who had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and was dragging me across the carpet toward the closet.

Thirty seconds later I was trapped in a dark closet with a claustrophobic Yuffie Kisaragi who was whining and trying to beat down the door. The light coming from under the doorframe illuminated the slim space enough for me to see that Yuffie had pulled out shuriken, about to throw them at the door.

"YUFFIE! NO!"

I latched onto her arm.

Lots of thuds could be hear. I heard laughter and someone making jokes to Naminé about how Yuffie was being rough with me and probably dominating me as they spoke.

"I SWEAR! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I shouted.

"Oi! You still got four minutes!"

Groaning, I finally got Yuffie to calm down. She whined and whimpered, grumbling and she kept squirming around beside me. I sat with my legs drawn in close. She kept saying something about summoning Bahamut to eat the bastards who locked us in here, which I only shook my head at.

I kept trying to count the seconds till freedom. It was hot and stuffy in here. What was the point of this dumb game anyway if I couldn't even make-out with the girl I wanted to? Ugh.

_I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…_

Finally, after what seemed like I was going to die of heatstroke, we heard the click of the lock. The door flew open, with Yuffie bolting out of there as I scrambled out myself. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, before just unbuttoning my shirt and yanking it off. My white v-neck was damp around the collar, but I didn't feel like I was about to die anymore.

That was when I recalled four seconds later that I had a freakin' Keyblade and could've escaped seven minutes ago.

…_SERIOUSLY?!_

Rolling my eyes, I flopped back down in my previous spot between Hope and Pence. Naminé was sending glares at Fuu, who was returning them. I hoped this game went by quickly because otherwise I would be having to clean up a murder scene.

I wasn't sure if Naminé would be the one murdered or the murderess though.

"Hope, it's your turn!"

Hope blinked and sighed, having a look on his face as his green eyes nervously glanced around. I didn't blame him - he didn't really know anybody and half the girls here had boyfriends. Boyfriends who would beat the crap out of anyone who dared even look at their girl the wrong way. I watched as he slowly reached and spun the bottle.

Riku's expression caused Sora to snort and double over as he suddenly pinned Hope with a death-glare. Hope's eyes were wide in horror and his entire face turned bright red, gawking in horror as the bottle pointed right passed him.

Straight into the office.

At Lightning.

A woman five years older than him.

Who also happened to be Riku's _aunt_.

"The hell, Hope! Are you trying to score with Light? My _aunt_?!"

"N-No! It's n-not like that! _I swear_!"

His voice went up two octaves as he quickly went to spin again, with so much force the bottle continued to spin for a good thirty seconds. Finally, it began to slow, spinning and spinning until…

"WHAT THE HELL! NO! I AM NOT PLAYING THIS GAME ANYMORE!"

Hope got to his feet as the bottle once again landed on Lightning, who finally looked up with a puzzled expression. His blush worsened before he turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Bean sprout's right, this game's lame." Seifer rolled his eyes, "I'm out. Rai, Fuu?"

"Staying," Fuu replied shortly, still caught in a glaring match.

"Alright, see you later."

Seifer and Rai then took their leave as well. I sighed - oh well, at least people were leaving. This wasn't one of Kairi's better ideas. Neku's turn was next, with him spinning the bottle and looking like he would rather be anywhere else.

I felt like time screeched to a halt the moment the bottle landed on _my girlfriend_.

"Kiss her and I _will_ kill you!" I replied, my tone chipper.

Pence actually scooted away from me as the orange-haired boy and Naminé reluctantly went into the closet. Seven agonizing minutes later, I wrenched open the door to find them in the exact same position that they had been the moment they went inside, with Naminé springing to her feet and then throwing her arms around me. I felt pride as she sent a possessive look in Fuu's direction.

Kairi went next, getting Olette. Both Sora and Hayner had dumb looks on their faces as the girls giggled and went inside. They both scrambled to try and peer through the keyhole, with Riku face-palming. They quickly scrambled back before Selphie opened the door - Kairi was fixing her hair and Olette was adjusting her blouse.

Yeah - that was suspicious.

Hayner went next, landing awkwardly on his best friend Pence. They refused to speak after that and actually stopped playing. Pence began to upload the photos from the party onto his Facebook and began to tag everybody (he was one of the few guys as school that was Facebook friends with everybody and their mothers on there). The game went by, odd matches of mainly girl and girl happening. Terra actually cheered the moment he got Aqua.

I would never look at that closet the same again.

Best friends making out.

Images. My brain. It burns.

Then - much to my horror - on Fuu's turn…

…she landed on Naminé.

I swear, there would be bloodshed.

Nervously, I eyed the closet, rocking back and forth. There were muffled words exchanged, then the door burst open after about three minutes with Naminé looking ready to rip Fuu's hair out. Fuu had a satisfied look on her face as she went to leave. I jumped to my feet just as Naminé went to grab Fuu's arm and slap her.

I grabbed Naminé's wrists and pulled her close, shushing her and trying to calm her. She struggled a bit, but eventually stopped and simply looked away, looking pissed off.

"Downgrade," was all Fuu said to me, before she turned and disappeared up the steps.

Joshua picked up the bottle and tossed it in the trash, "I do believe that this evening's festivities have come a close. It was an enchanting evening, ladies and gentlemen. Neku, Shiki, we should take our leave now." He paused, "Riku, I'll be in touch."

Riku nodded before glancing around the room. Classmates were starting to retrieve their belongings, taking the leftover pizza with them or whatever I didn't want. They wished me a Happy Birthday before heading on their way. Riku, Hope, Sora, Kairi, Terra, and Aqua were the ones who stayed behind to help clean up. The girls started putting up the food while the guys picked up the trash. I went to help, but Riku grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Go spend some time with Naminé."

"I thought she was leaving with her mom?" I blinked in surprise.

Riku smirked, "No. Aerith told Zack the girls are staying the night at Aqua's. She's spending the night with you tonight and Kairi's staying at Sora's."

I blinked, "Um…wow…okay…"

I wasn't sure how to react.

No wonder Dad vacated.

Uhhh…did they expect us to…you know…

Suddenly, I was nervous.

Lightning pulled me aside the moment I was upstairs - Hope was having a hard time looking at her while he waited in the car, his arms crossed as he listened to music - and Riku was finishing up cleaning up downstairs.

"I talked with your father. He wants to sell the house and move to Radiant Garden to be closer to the University. I have spare room at my home if you two would like to stay with us."

"You…mean it?"

Lightning nodded, "You're always welcome, Ventus." Then, she patted me on the head. "Take care. Oh, and don't do anything stupid."

Sighing, I only nodded and said goodbye. Riku wished me good luck before he left too. Terra and Aqua were the last to head out the door.

"Happy Birthday, Ven." Aqua gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek as they handed me my present.

"Thanks guys," I smiled, warmed by their gesture as I unwrapped it, surprised to find what looked like a shoulder-guard. "What…is this?"

"It was presented to you by Father when you first wielded Wayward Wind." Terra explained quietly, "After he sealed your memories, he told us to keep it till the time is right. Also, I'll show you a trick with your Keyblade. You're going to need this for when you go after Roxas and if you run into trouble."

"…I really appreciate this." I said softly, looking up at them.

"If you ever lose your way, we'll find you, Ven." Aqua reassured me softly, stroking my cheek. "We care about you, more than anything."

I smiled, "I know. I care about you guys too."

Terra ruffled my hair next, "Have a good night, kiddo." He then leaned in and whispered close, "I left a little something in your bedside drawer, just in case. Don't be stupid."

"Dude, I'm not gonna do that anyway!"

It's not like I didn't _want_ to…

It was a matter of principle.

I wouldn't do something like that unless it was like our anniversary or something. Geez, perverts. The whole lot of 'em.

"Night, Ven!"

I waved as they got in Terra's car and left, before shutting and locking the door. Sighing, I tucked the shoulder-guard under my arm and turned to ascend the stairs to my room - I had the feeling that's where Naminé was - only to come to a complete halt.

She stood at the top of the stairs, having changed into a white nightgown, it lacy in some places and barely going to mid-thigh. Her hair was framing her face and she was blushing a bit. All she had to do was hold out her arms and I was up the stairs immediately, hugging her tight. I slipped my arm underneath her thighs, lifting her effortlessly and carrying her into my room. I managed to drop the shoulder-guard onto my desk before gently easing Naminé onto my bed, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna change and then we can cuddle and go to sleep."

She nodded, smiling at me. I quickly grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a fresh t-shirt, changing in my bathroom and brushing my teeth, clicking out the lights before climbing back into bed. I didn't care that it was a tight fit - it was more comfortable for me, being able to hold her close, feeling her warm body against mine and fighting against the chill our old house naturally had during the colder season.

"Happy Birthday, Ventus."

I smiled and remarked, "Best birthday ever."

Naminé giggled a bit before she leaned up and shyly kissed my neck, causing a strange chill to dance down my spine. I kissed her forehead, idly playing with her hair, brushing my thumb against the soft skin of her cheek, just looking at her.

"Is this real…?" I finally asked, my voice quiet.

"Very real," she replied softly.

"You're finally mine…? After all this time…?"

"All yours."

"What changed?"

"…we did…"

"Does that…scare you?"

"No."

"It does me…but at the same time…it doesn't. Guess this is all part of growing up, huh?"

She nodded and kissed my lips again, lingering for a long moment, so that my lips were warm and tingly.

"Then we'll just have to stay by each other's side…"

Nodding, I pulled her close to me, closing my eyes.

This was a chained promise I refused to let break.

* * *

_A/N: I am such a sap. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please._

_-xWhitexWindx_

_Musical Inspiration: Wrapped in Darkness - Pandora Hearts OST, Reminiscence - Pandora Hearts OST, Garden - Pandora Hearts OST _


End file.
